


Sucked Into Hannibal  (Various Yandere Hannibal Characters X OC) (Various Yandere Hannibal Characters  X OC)

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, EPICNESSQUEEN21 - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Ireland, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Hannibal, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal, Two Original Female Character(s), Two different female, Various/Ireland, Various/Me, Yandere, Yandere Hannibal, my story, possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: Michelle and Ireland were both just simple fanfictions writers. One day as they are co authoring a new story. They are somehow sucked into the TV show Hannibal.There, there is a female twin for both. Hannibal and Will. They think they can have a normal life in this world until they get back to their world.They are wrong as they have seven Yanderes who have an obsessive love with them each. What are they to do to survive? Will they ever get back home. And who will win their hearts?Michelle List!HannibalWillowBedeliaFreddieFredrickJackBeverlyIreland's List!HannibelWillClariceAlanaTobiasGabby HobbsAdam Hobbs[This is what happen if me (EPICNESSQUEEN21) and my co author fell into Hannibal. ]





	1. Sucked in

(Michelle's POV) 

I was sitting on my computer messaging hopeless yandere writer. We were working on a new story for Hannibal TV Series. When out of no where my computer started acting weird. 

(Ireland's POV)

I was sitting on my computer, my sister sleeping on my lap as I held her. Michelle or EPICNESSQUEEN21 and me were working on a new story. She sends me a message that her computer was acting up. Then mine starts acting up. I was confused and wondered if it was Quotev. It does this sometimes...

Suddenly I am pulled out of my chair and a porta is in front of my computer sucking me in. I hold onto my sister tight and that is that.

(No one's POV) [Lab for Behavior Science Unit.] 

Beverly Kats is messing with a device they found at the latest crime scene when it burst into flames and two portal like things open. Jack Crawford told everyone to get down and they did but the three lab personal, Jack, Willow, and Will watch as three females fall through the two portals. Two adult women and one little girl. They seemed to be passed out before groaning and holding their heads as the little one slept on.

The blonde one lifts her head and looks at her body. Nearly screaming. 

"What the fuck!" She tells. Pulling on her blonde locks! She looked over at the brunette. "Ireland?" She asks. 

The brunette looks confused as she touched her hair and then looking at the blonde "M-Michelle?"

They seemed so confused and scared. "W-w-where are w-we?"

Michelle looks up and sees five people from Hannibal. "I-I think we are in Hannibal..." She whispers to Ireland, so only she could hear.

She tilted her head before her eyes widen. "W-wait w-w-what?"

Michelle stands up and adjust herself as she is a pair of girl boxers and tank top. She looked at her body confused. "I look like my profile image." She says. "Where are we right now?" She asks confused.

Ireland just looked around scared, she didn't know anyone here nor did she want to trust anyone here.

(Michelle's POV) 

"Your in the FBI Behavior Science Unit's Lab." Jack said staring at me. 

I blushed. "Give us one sec." I say they nod. I sat next to "Looks like we are in Hannibal. We can't tell them about the real show. Hannibal will come after us. We just have to live here till we find a way back." I whisper to her.

I saw her nod as she looked worried "A-a-alright."

"Hey don't worry we will be fine!" I tell her. "It's not like they a Yandere for us." I whisper the last part smiling.

Everyone, including me stayed silent, letting it process in our minds though I couldn't really wrap my head around it.

The blonde laughs. "It's funny. We love the show so much. It's weird seeing you as the characters instead of the actors that play you." 

Her laugh was beautiful. She was beautiful. She looked at me. 

"My name is Michelle, this is my friend Ireland and her little sister." 

"H-hi." Ireland greets.

I nodded as I looked at Michelle again, I was just stunned that she was so beautiful, and so up beat.

"Well what do we do?" She asks. "We are obviously consider illegal aliens. Since we are not documented." 

"We can get you a house that the FBI pays for. We have many that we clean up and are not using." I tell her. 

She nods her head. "Okay." 

(Will's POV) 

I was staring at Ireland as she looked nervous. She was breathtaking. She looked around nervously as she held her hands and tapped her foot, her face a bright red as she tried to pull the short she was wearing down more. She was also holding her sister who was fast asleep on her. I blushed as she looked at me and smiled.

"H-H-Hello..." she muttered though she tried to sound loud it seemed like she couldn't.

"Hello, um. I am Will Graham. But you probably know that." God I am so nervous.

She smiled and nodded. "Y-y-yeah, i-i-it's ni-nice to m-meet you."

Her smile was stunning. I blushed more. She was so perfect. 

"Hey you girls probably need some clothes." Beverely says eyeing Michelle's bare long legs. 

They both blush. 

(Beverley POV)

I couldn't help but look at Michelle's long legs, or her in general.

She was beautiful. I am a bit glad I was messing with that box. It somehow brought her to this world. 

"Yeah that will be great!" She says blushing. "I don't know how I feel being this undressed in A FBI building." She laughs.

I smiled at that as she smiled back. "Well... we do have some spare clothes somewhere I'm sure"

"Thanks Beverly." She says smiling. 

I blush. I love way my name came from her lips. It just sounded so natural to hear my name come from her lips. I go to get the spare clothes. 

(Willow's POV) 

I walked up to Michelle and I blush as I see her look at me confused. 

"Hi, I am Willow Graham." I tell her. 

Her eyes widen. Both her and Ireland shared a look. 

"What?" I ask. 

"I-it's just in our world. There is no Willow Graham in the show." Michelle tells me. Ireland nods.

"Y-Yeah" Ireland said as I tilted my head, I... didn't exist in that world?

"I mean people have made the female Will Graham before. Calling her Willow Graham. You look like her but more beautiful!" Michelle says blushing crimson.

I blushed as well and looked down shyly while smiling at her.

"Don't feel bad!" She says. "We did not know this world exsist until a few minutes ago. And all the things might not be the same."

I nodded at her though I never felt bad, I was just shy around her. 

She smiles at me. "So is Dr. Hannibal Lenter still the same? He is a big part of the show. So I am curious."

"Yeah, he and his sister are still here." I answered.

Her eyes widen. "Hannibal sister Mischa Letter or a twin?" She asks. 

"His twin." I tell her. "Hannibel Lecter." 

She blushes. "I knew it! I knew that would be the first name of Hannibal if he had a female version!"

Ireland giggled aa I smiled at Michelle. "Yeah, they are on their way since we have to see if you in the right state of mind."

She blushes so dark. 

"Y-you get t-to see h-his s-s-sexy Lithuaian a-ass." Ireland stutters out. 

She blushes even dark. "I-it's not my fault he is an attractive man!"

She laughed more as I felt a strange tug on my heart as I shook it away. Speaking of which the two twins walked in a few minutes later.


	2. They Know Part 1

(No one's pov)

'wait... so... I KNEW I WAS RIGHT!' Michelle thought as the two walked into the room.

There was to sexy Dr. Lecter's. Hannibal and Hannibel. Michelle blushes as did Ireland. Beverely came in with some clothes for Michelle and Ireland. They go to get dressed as Hannibal and Hannibel went to speak with Jack Crawford. 

(Hannibel's POV)

I walked in with my brother as we caught sight of two blushing girls in the room as they were handed clothes. They left quickly. Probably to go change. I turn to Jack for him to explain. 

"I called you down here. Because the case on the man who was killing girls who had no record anywhere." Jack says. "Well the device we found open up two portals and brought both of those girls here. They say they are from another world. They knew about the Cheasepeake Ripper. Though the public knows nothing about that killer. I know this is a lot to take in. But can you two do that and evaluate their mental stabbilty."

I raised an eyebrow but nodded, we were interested now. I could tell as my brother looked at me. 

"Alright" I said as we waited before they came out and we now saw them fully

I blushed as I saw the brunette. She went to a little girl who was sitting up and rubbing her eyes. I blush more as I looked at her she was breathtaking.

She hadn't semed to notice me yet as she hugged the little girl "H-H-Hey L-L-Lena you o-okay?"

Her stutter was adorable. She was adorable. I walk over to her.

She seemed to notice as she looked at me and blushed "H-H-Hello?"

"Hello, my name is Hannibal Lecter." I tell her. She blushed as Lena blinked up at me.

she tilted her head, almost as if contemplating before smiling at me and tapping the brunette's arm as she let her go before she walked over to me, putting her arms up.

I pick her up and she was super light. She was small so that explains it. The brunette looks up at me. I blush. 

"My name is Ireland." She tells me.

"T-T-That's my l-little sister." She said as she smiled softly at me, I could tell she was happy that I picked up my sister and that she was happy as her little sister held onto my neck.

"She is cute." I tell her. 'But not as cute as you.'

I saw her face brighten as her smile widened, obviously happy to talk about her sister who had laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes to fall back asleep. "Y-y-yeah, sh-she's re-really adora-adorable, h-heh, I-I kn-know sh-she didn't ge-get it from m-me though." 

I smile at her. "She is just as beautiful as you are." I tell her.

She blushed. "T-th-thanks... b-but I re-really d-don't th-think so..."

"Well I think so. You should think so too." I tell her. 

She blushed more as she looked down shyly as I felt her sister smile on my neck and giggle quietly.

"S-s-so you h-heard a-about us...?" She asks trailing off.

I nodded as she blushed. "W-Well it's n-nice to m-meet you." She said, stuttering as she held out a shaking hand.

"Nice to meet you as well, Ireland." I tell her. 

She smiled shyly, but happy at the same time. I blushed from her smile and my heart began to race. We decided to walk down the hall and sit in Jack's office. As we walk I could not help but look at her.

She looked at me. "D-do yo-you wan-want me t-to ca-carry her?" She asked.

"No she is fine." I tell her. "She is very light, and fun to hold."

She smiled more at that, obviously very close to her sister. "Y-Y-Yeah! S-S-She's li-like a da-daughter to me." She said happily, her eyes full of contents and love when she looked at her sister.

"Really." I ask. 

"Mmm-hmm." She hums. "M-My p-parents were getting d-divorced. I d-d-didnt w-want to put her t-through t-them using her. S-so I t-took her in. I p-practically r-raised her." She tells me.

I smiled at that, both me and my brother were close, we would have done that for each other. "Isn't it stressful?" I asked.

"S-sometimes." She says. "H-hard to do it on m-my o-own. B-but I l-love her. P-plus I a-always wa-wanted kids of m-my o-own."

I smiled more but she sighed sadly "Sa-sadly, t-they sa-said I-I ma-may no-not be ab-able to h-have m-my o-own ch-children... th-there's a ch-chance but..."

"I am sure you can!" I tell her. "There are hormones you can take that help women get pregnant." 

[It's true there is!]

She looked down, a blush on her face "E-e-even if I-I ta-take th-them th-there's no wa-way for me to g-get pregnant... i-ive n-never had... y-y-you know... n-nor have I e-even kissed an-anyone."

I blushed as I looked at her. I was in love with her and I was glad she has never kissed anyone before. I want to be the one to kiss her first. Be the only one to kiss her.

"I see, we'll I think you may be able to." I said as I meant it, I hoped she would, because I wanted her to have my children, even of we were both girls.

I can see us looking through sperm donner books finding the perfect donner. It would be perfect, sure we may not be able to have one biologically together fully but I can see it now already.

Her waddling around. Living in my home and having beautiful children. Then something hit me. I could have one of my eggs implanted in her. And I could have one of her eggs implanted in me. Same sperm donner. That way we could carry each others children. 

[You can actually do this. A lot of lesbian couples do it. So they both can get pregnant and be close to eachother.]

I heard soft snoring though and a small giggle as I looked down to see Lena had fallen asleep again. "S-She li-likes you."

I smile. I already like the little girl. She was innocent. And the fact that Ireland sees her as a daughter. It is enough for me. We get to the office as I opened the door, holding Lenna in one arm before walking in after her.

She sat down in a chair and so did I. Lena curls tighter to me. Soon we were talking about her life then the show. 

"So what is this show about?" I ask. 

"I-I-It's ab-about a-a s-string o-of mu-murders, I-I fo-found i-it o-of that I-I en-enjoyed th-the show... I-I ca-can't stand others be-being h-hurt... I-I g-Guess p-people we-weren't ly-lying about vegetarians be-being pa-pacifists."

"Your a vegetarian?" I ask. 

"Yes." She says. 

"What are the murders?" I ask I needed to know if she knew who I was.

"I-I ne-never u-understood th-the murders... I d-don't know if they ev-ever showed th-the killer... a-all I kn-know i-is that the k-killer r-really i-is messed u-up..."

I knew she was lying. She was more nervous. She was showing all the signs. She knew me and my brother were the Cheasepeake Ripper. There will be no secrets. Between us. 

"I know you are lying Ireland. We both know who the Ripper is." I say. 

(Ireland's POV)

I got more scared, scared enough that I felt I could break down crying. "T-T-Then wh-why a-a-ask?"

"I want to hear you say it." She tells me stroking my cheek. 

Her eyes held love but it was possessive. 'Oh God! It can't be!' I think to myself. 'no! I'm just..it's just nerves! She's probably mad not..like that!'

I tried taking deep breaths as my voice shook. "Y-Y-Yo-You a-a-are, B-B-Both H-H-Hannibel and H-H-Hannibal L-L-Lecter a-a-are th-the mu-murderers."

She nods her head. I was scared. She lean over and kisses me. I freeze up. I was scared, I didn't know what to do! W-Wpuld she kill me if I didn't do anything?

She pulls away from me and smiles. It was scary she looked like she just won a prize. 

"What are you going to do about it?" She asks.

I felt my breath hitch in my throat, I knew that even if I wanted to I couldn't tell anyone, they wouldn't believe me.. I was just another pawn in her game of chess. "I-I-I ca-can't d-do an-anything." I whimpered out.

"Good." She says. She smiles at me again and I shuddered. "I like you very much. Don't make me do something I'll regret." 

'Oh my God!' I think to myself. 'She is!'

I began to cry as I broke down, I never wanted any of this! Why? Why did this have to happen!?

She wraps one arm around me as I sob. I hated this. Yes it was fun to read and write yandere stories. But living it is terrifying. Michelle and I had to get out of here! 


	3. They Know Part 2

(Hannibal's POV) 

I stared at the Blonde that is walking over to me. I was awe stricken. She was breath taking. I mentally hit my head and kept up my professional appearance. Even if it was hard to do so. She smiles up at me hesitantly. She was shorter than me. Standing at roughly 5"4. I looked down at her. I offer to take her for some coffee she tended and looked hesitant but nodded. I smiled softly as we got jnto my car, her siting on the passenger side of the car. Her eyes not meeting mine as she stared out the window, watching the cars pass as I tried to think of anything to say to her, maybe about her life? What her world is like... I had never put so much thought into something. 

"What was your life like?" I ask. 

She smiles. "Not the best. Had a lot of crap happen to me through out my life. Just born with a bad hand I guess." She tells me.

I didn't like that answer, she shouldn't have to have had any hardship in her life. I guess life could be unfair..but she was here, and that was the best thing life could have done.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said, genuinely sorry for her bad life. 

"I mean think of it my brother beat, burned, cut and hit me also push me to my first suicide attempt. My sister wished me dead and called me every foul name imaginable sometimes hitting me. And dad molested and raped me for three years. I forgave them all." She tells me. "Why hold onto bitterness."

I felt my anger flare at the words that came out of her mouth, those people did not deserve forgiveness.

"Trust me it took a lot of time. And a whole lot of theropy. I just decided not to bitter on what I couldn't control or change. I know I wouldn't be able to change them. So I just decided to forgive and forget. Though we still fought. I had a battle with cancer and my sister said I should had died in suegary. I was angry and sad but I let it go." She tells me. 

I felt my hands grip the wheel tighter, I didn't like anything I was hearing, such people in thus world should never be gorgon, they must pay for their sins but I kept my calm composure up.

"I guess that is the right thing to do when you really think about it."

She smiles at me. "I am no saint either. When I get heated my mom said I would go for the jugular with my words. I always feel bad after words though." She laughs.

"It is normal too feel bad after, after all, when people are angry no one is really listening to each other."

"True!" She says with a smile. "Though when I am riled up. It's best not to try and call me down. Someone telling me to calm down or trying to help me just riles me up." 

I smiled a bit at that as we for close to the destination before something came to me. "What's the show about? I heard it from Jack."

"Um..." She says looking away. "Nothing intresting!" 

I could tell she was lying. There wouldn't be any secrets, I wouldn't allow it.

"I can tell you're lying."

"I-I" She says. I pull the car to a stop at a red light. 

She takes off her seat belt and yanks the door open. She's out running away. I knew instantly that she knew. 

[Seriously this is me... like nope, nope, nope, everyone nope away!]

I glared but I knew I couldn't run after her but I could call my sister and I did, I waited as she picked it up. "They know." I listened as I heard crying. "I know."

"I'm going to need your help." I said. "MY Michelle, she made a run for it." 

"Your Michelle?" She asks.

"Yes she is mine and I want to speak with her before she does something... reckless." I tell her. "Can you help?"

Hannibel seemed to hesitate. "Alright... I can try." I heard the crying stop. "I know she'll come here for MY Ireland."

"Looks like we both found someone." I said. "See you soon sister dear." 

I hang up and drive back. I am going to have to have a long chat with her about jumping out of cars. And how rude it was.

-Time Skip-

(Michelle's POV)

I just noped on out of that situation, in fact that is all my mind would say. God I was not being in a car when he knows I know. 'I have to tell Jack!' I think to myself. I start running back to the FBI building thanking God this body is in shape! I quickly ran into the building as I looked around for jack.

That is when I was grabbed by the waists and dragged off my mouth covered. I looked up to see Hannibel. I struggled but she is probably almost as strong as Hannibal. I felt her grip tighten as I knew I would have marks because of how right she was holding me. She brought me to a room and sat me down in a chair. I glared at her. But looked away when she gave me a hard look. She soon left as Hannibal came in.

I felt my breath hitch in my throat... this.. won't end well, I can tell from the look on his face. I  try to stand up. He gets in front on me and puts both hands on the arms of the chair. Keeping me from standing up he looks deep in my eyes. I blush. I knew he wasn't the most happy right now, but he was close to my face of course I would blush. He pulls back and sits down. I know if I tried to get up he wouldn't allow it. I look down at floor glaring. 

(Hannibal's POV)

I knew she was mad, but I was even more mad. "Your actions could have hurt you or someone else."

"You mean putting two heartless killers in prison." She whispers. "I don't see how that would hurt anyone..."

I glared before realizing something. "No, not that, but that little girl, Lena right? And her sister, they could have been killed."

Her eyes widen. And she glares at me clenching her fists. "Bastared!" She snaps at me. 

I simply sat back, letting her have some space, I wouldn't hurt them, my sister loved her and her little sister was apperently family too so I couldn't hurt then. She glares at me hard. There was so much anger in her eyes.

Something that I'd make sure faded over time, even if it took a long time "I'm sorry to have to threaten but I know you won't listen unless I do." I said as I then got up and walked closer to her. 

She tenses up and get in defensive position. She glares at me. "What do you want?"

I looked at her as I leaned done to ber height and held her face as I leaned close to her lips

"What do I want?

I want you."

She gasps. I take full advantage of this by kissing her lips. Sticking my tongue in her mouth. I hiss and pull back as she had bit my tongue.

I looked at her before letting my anger go, she was just scared, that must be it.

"Don't you dare kiss me!" She snaps glaring.

I simply looked at her "then why we're you blushing? And you seemed to enjoy it before you bit my tongue"

"That's just a physical reaction to something. Nothing to do with the person doing it." She says. "The body can easily be manipulated."

I then looked at her. "Is that so?" I said as she glared.

"It's happen before when my dad raped me for three years. The body can enjoy many things even if it makes the person physically ill." She tells me.

I looked at her before sitting back down "I'll let you go, but if you tell ANYONE about this..then there may be two more bodies, I think you'll know them." 

Touch them and I will kill you." I tell him. "I don't care how long it will take but I will. Fucking Yandere."

I looked at her before sighing "I do not wish to fight with you, all I am saying is that if you agree to not tell anyone then I will let you go and see if my sister will let them go" I said as I knew which she would choose. She may think only the body can be manipulated to feel but the brain can as well.

She looks close to crying. "I-I hate you." She wipes at her eyes. "Fine... I won't say a-anything."

"I need to have your word on it." I said looking at her.

"What do you want me to say..." She says as years roll down her cheek. 

She is silently crying. Still trying to be strong.

"All I want is for you to realize that you are mine." I say as she looked down as I got up, time to see my sister, though God knows how stubborn she is.

Before I close the door. I heared chocked sobs. I knew she was upset right now. But she will adjust.

She will adjust with time, I walked to Jack's office and knocked on the door.


	4. Ireland's Worry

(No one's POV) 

Hannibal Lecter walked in and saw Ireland talking with her sister. Trying to appear calm. While Hannibel watched calmly a smile on her face. As she watched the two of them. Lena didn't even have any understanding of what was happening as Ireland td her she was crying because she was afraid of suddenly being somewhere different. Ireland hated lying to her sister but anything to keep her being happy and innocent. Hannibal clear his throat and Ireland looked over as Lena wipedat her sister tears. Hannibel looks at him. Ireland instinctively hugged Lena closer to her, both for her own comfort and to protect her.

"I think it is time we let the girls talk." Hannibal tells his sister.

Hannibel stared at him in shock before shaking her head. "Hannibel, don't be stubborn." 

"Shut up, you may be the boss but I'm right, you're wrong." She ssid, her voice sounding like that of a child who wasn't getting their way. 

Lena giggled as she found the scene to be funny as she clapped, she acted more like an amused five year old but it'd just how she was so this made her laugh.

"Fine we got to find out where they will be staying anyways. Make sure they are safe." She said. 

Hannibal nods and they then lead Ireland to Michelle. They run and hug eachother. Lena joins the hug to smiling.

Everyone here knew she didn't know what was happening and no one here wanted to scare the child, for different reasons, Hannibal, because he knew Hannibel would be mad at him, Hannibel, because she was important *but not a threat* to Ireland, Ireland because she was innocent and didn't eat to scare her or her to feel bad for her and her 'aunty' Michelle. Because to Michelle she was only a child.  Hannibal and Hannibel leave. 

(Ireland's POV) 

I have Lena a multiple color pen from the table and some loose paper. She starts coloring. As I told her me and Mchelle had to talk.

"M-M-M-Michelle... so-som-something is wr-wrong wi-with th-them..." I muttered scared.

"Yeah..." She whispers. "They are defiantly yanderes. Hannibal kissed me and said I had to accept that I was his..."

I looked down, it was similar to what Hannibel did. "Y-ye-yeah..s-s-she st-stole m-my fi-first kiss..."

Michelle glares at the floor. "We have to get back home. If they are Yandere others could be too."

"N-N-No one e-e-else h-has sh-shown an-any si-signs... w-we need to f-f-find someone we can trust."

"Yeah, we can do this. There has to be someone. Besides we can keep track of who is after us." She tells me.

I held onto them both as the door opened to reval Jack, Willow, Will and a woman I remember as Alana. Will ran over to me and looked to see if I was alright. 

"We're just stressed of not being in our world " Michelle lies smoothly.

I nodded as I cried more, once I stared crying it was hard to stop. "I-I-I WA-W-WANNA G-G-GO H-HOME!" I said as I clung to whoever was closest to me

Which so happen to be Will. I clung to him and sobbed he held me and stroked my hair. 

"I think we need the night to rest up." Michelle says. "It's hard leaving our lives behind."

I nodded though I couldn't stand up from how shocked and scared because of what happened. A murdous Cannibal had kissed me and basically set a claim on me. I was terrified, I wanted to be strong for my sister but it was not happening.

"We should get to that house." Michelle says. "Rest up you know?" 

I stood up and nodded. 

"Dr. Alana Bloom will take you there." Jack says. "We got cell phones for the both of you. So we can stay in touch."

We nod taking them. Lena took my hand as she led us out to her car. I smile at her shyly. I am way stressed out. I haven't ever been this stressed out before, but I've never had a cannibal after me either! Michelle gets in the back with me. Lena in the middle of us. I stared out the window. But I felt like I was being watched. We were dropped off and giving the keys. We walked in and flip down. Michelle went to look if they bought food which they did.

I looked down at Lena. "I-i-is th-there an-anything you wo-would li-like to e-eat?"

"How about some soup?" Michelle suggest. "And some sandwiches. Something light."

I nodded, I didn't know if I could eat much without throwing up from the stress. 

She left Lena to color. And came into help. After making sure all the doors were locked. "Something light for us... so it doesn't sit like a rock with our nerves for company." She tells.

I nodded. "Y-y-ye-yeah... I-I-I'm wo-worried they w-w-will kn-know we li-live he-here."

"I'm sure they know..." She says looking defeated. "I made sure all the doors and window are locked. Me and you should take shifts. So someone is up to make sure they don't creep in the house." She tells.

I felt nauseous at the thought, of course they would know! Why wouldn't they know?

"Hey we will be okay!" She tells me. "I remember when we came to this world. There was a fried box. It may be what brought us here. So we just have to find out who made that. Then we can get out of here after we find them. Be back home."

"Y-Y-Ye-Yeah! Wa-Wait... H-H-Hobbs... A-Abigail... a-are they di-different now? Th-the killing ha-hasn't ha-happened ye-yet."

I thought for a moment, but shook my head, I was far too scared to even think.

"Well let's eat!" She says. "Then you can sleep. I will keep watch first." 

I nod as we ate quietly.

I couldn't stop thinking about how much this would change the story line, I got up after dinner and tucked Lena in before falling asleep, but it was hard to stay asleep


	5. Conflicted Michelle

(Michelle's POV) 

I sat in the living room. Searching things on my phone. I wouldn't be able to sleep anytime soon. In truth Hannibal is sexy. And so are Yanderes, but I never thought I would experience it. I was turned on but I know what Hannibal is capable of. So I am conflicted.

He could kill... and he wouldn't have any regrets at all about it.

I hate this. I hate that a part of me is attracted to him. And how I am curious how is cooking will taste. I was kind of unstable. Will he try to make me in a killer like him. I mean I had fantasies of killing people before. I am damaged. And I had a morbid curiosity. I was fine with seeing blood and Gore. Both on TV and in we life. But another part of me is telling me to not like him, to get away and go back home. That nothing good could come of this place. 

I heared a knock at the door. I get up and look in the peephole. There stood Hannibal Lecter. I tensed and quietly stepping back. Maybe he will think we're asleep. I was sitting in the dark. I ust needed to close my eyes, not move to much and keep my breathing steady. I  did that and I thought I would succeed until I sneezed! My head lift up and I bit my lip.

I had heard his foot steps leave until then as I cursed under my breath, the door was locked so he couldn't get in.

"Michelle please open the door. I know you are awake." He tells me through the door. 

I shake my head and look for something to fight if he broke down the door. I ran to the kitchen as it had knives if needed. I grabbed a large knife. I headed the door lock click. 'That Bastared knew how to pick locks!' I scream in my head. I should have known he would! I hid so that if he came I could attack him. 

I was neatly tucked away as he walked into the house. I could easily see him. But he could not see me. I held my breath, even though it was hard to control it with my heart pounding in my chest. He walked closer and passed by me. I held the knife tightly. This is my one chance. I get out and stab him in the back. I yank it out and kick him in the back of the legs making him drop. I held the knife close. 

"Get the fuck out!" I hiss at him.

He hissed in pain as he turned his head towards me as I held the knife.

"Should have expected you would not go down without a fight." He says standing up. 

I back up and get in a good position. Holding the blade close enough to me where he couldn't grab it.

I knew that I wouldn't trust him with a knife. "No, now get out!"

"No." He states simply. He walks towards me. 

I swallow. I know he has more fighting skill than me. I have seen him even beat Jack who was skilled. Much more than me.

I walked back, the knife now shaking in my hands.

"That was very rude, Michelle." He tells me then strikes grabbing my arm. Hitting a nerve in my wrist that made me drop the knife. 

I tell as he then pins me to the fridge. I cursed as I fmstarted to feel aroused. I can't let him know that I wanted him before I was in this world.

"Well you broke into the house! That's breaking and entering. Not only is it rude it's a crime!"

He smiles at me. He then inhaled and smirked. 

"You want me." He states. 

"N-no I don't." I gasp. 

(Hannibal's POV)

I knew she was lying to me, I could tell she was, I've been a psychirist for a few years so I knew when people were lying.

"Tell me. How long have you fantasized of me touching you?" I say. 

"I-I-I." She begins, then blushes. "A w-while..."

I smiled at that, she may think that she can deny her feelings. But I know she can't. I could smell the faint scent of her arousal. It was sweet. She was staring in my eyes. Not being able to look away. I looked at her then leaned down and kissed her, after moving the knife out of her reach of course.

She gasped. This time she did bite me as my tongue searched her mouth. She moaned then shoved her tongue against mine. Wrapping it slightly around mine. I held her face in my hands, loving the fact she was no longer fighting me anymore. Our tongue being fighting. I soon won and she moaned as I took control. Her arms wrap around my neck. Pulling me closer. I put one of my arms around her waist, the once faint smell was now growing stronger. She pulled away panting for air. I attack her neck. 

"S-st-stop!" She moans out.

I would have listened but her body and scent told me different words than her mind. I served for a spot on her neck that was the most sensitive. When I found it she moaned arching her back and clinging to me. 

"T-to soon..." She says panting.

"It's never to soon if we both want each other." I said as I began to focus on that one spot on her neck.

"P-p-please!" She begged. "I-I'm not ready!"

I pulled away and looked at her, I did want her... but... I didn't want to have her hate me. She leans against the fridge panting. I notice she was in a tank top and panties. Which the panties were now wet with her arousal.

I knew that she may not be willing to go all the way, and that was done with me but we don't have to go all the way yet. I kissed her again. "I love you, believe me."

"We have to talk!" She says as she regain her breath. 

I look at her as I kiss down her neck and to her collar bone "I'm listening."

"I-I know you love me. That is not the problem." She says swallowing harshly. "Actually it is really flattering..."

"Many reason one your a yandere... Which is basically someone who sees someone and like love at first sight... But it's an obsessive love. They will kill anyone the see as someone who hurts or takes away what's they believe is their's. Or they end up isolating that person and physically hurting and raping them. To get that person to love them. Thankfully your not the latter."

I looked at her, a bit hurt at what she had said. I wouldn't do that to her but I love her, I really do.

"Also roughly six months ago I lost a lot... two people I was so in love with." She whispers.

I looked at her and held her face in my hands, gently so as not to hurt her.

"I am open minded so I was fine with our three way relationship. They were twins. I-I-I was also pregnant with twins. We were going to the house they bought to surprise me. I was engaged to Arthur... the brother. W-We got in a car crash... I survived but they didn't. H-hit by a car crushing the front. Both d-died in im-impact. I also h-had m-my second mis-miscarriage. I l-lost everything that night." She has tears in her eyes. "I I don't think I can love love anyone again."

I looked at her, gently taking her and in mine and her face in my other hand. I looked at her. 

"I won't push you right now, but I will say that you will have to learn to love again, to move on for both you and your own health." I said and also because she was mine.

She looked at me. "And because you think I'm yours?" She says. "Me and Ireland wrote can stories of Yandere Hannibal Characters. So don't lie to me. When I know that is what your thinking."

"There is that, but also because it's not healthy to stay focused on the past... trust me... I know that far too well from my own experiences..."

"I-I know." She whispers. "There is a lot I know about you... more than I care for. Like I know why your a cannibal and the first time you ate someone."

"I looked down, I knew she would have known... though there would be no secrets between us. "So don't hold onto those e.otions for too long." I said before looking at the clock, I had to go or I would miss my work. "Why don't we go to the opera? This time... just as friends" I said and meant it, I didn't want to push her.

"Alright." She said. Then she pulled me down into a heared kiss. She pulls away. "Something might be wrong with me but I find Yanderes very sexy!"

I smiled at that and kissed her once more. "Would it make you feel better if we brought someone else along?" I know she wouldn't probably trust me.

"I would like Ireland... but I don't know how she will feel about this..." She says biting her lip. "I lash out, she breaks down."

"I'm sure so long as my sister isn't there she will be fine, my sister can be more blunt than me"

"Don't I know." She laughs. "Your sister may not exist in mine and Ireland's world. But we made her up and she is very blunt. Espically when it comes to the one she wants." She giggles. "Alright. I'll ask her. Just keep your sister reeled in."

I smiled. "Don't I know it, it's been like this for a while, she has good comebacks at times" I said as I heard a yawn.

"Don't tell Hannibel this. But when we wrote. Intense scene with her. Ireland and I found us both extreme turned on. Same with you." She tells me blushing.

I blushed at that. "Believe me..I won't... God knows how Hannibel would react, I have a bit more control than she would."

"Good. If you knew what we wrote about it. Wow." She says smiling. "You should get Hannibel to look at your back." 

We walked out only to freeze up when we saw my sister standing there, she didn't look happy, the again, she hardly ever showed emotion.


	6. Shopping Plans

(Hannibel's POV) 

I glared at my brother and his love. She looks nervous and he looks slightly annoyed I followed him here. This was supposed to be his night here.

"What the hell are you doing here now!?" Michelle yelled confused.

"I was going to make sure My Ireland is safe." I say. "Though I heared an interesting conversation."

Her face turned a bright red. "Y-y-you heard nothing!" She said as I smirked.

"How you find Yanderes sexy and how you are turned on, by writing about me and my brother." I say. 

She blushes more. 

"What bothers me is my brother is taking you and Ireland to the opera." I say.

"Why is that? It's not like I'll do anything to them." Hannibal said.

"She's mine!" I say. "I trust you. It's every other man and women I don't trust!"

I didn't like the idea of them going, I know hell be to focused on Michelle than anything else.

Michelle sighs. "I see what you are thinking might happen. Hannibal would be to focused on me and someone may try and flirt with Ireland. Right?"

I nodded as I looked at her. "It's not just that though." I said,snd it wasn't. There was the fear of her being hurt, with how weak she was. 

Your afraid she will be hurt. You want to be their to keep her safe." Michelle says. "Fine. We are just going to have to have a girls day. I will call Willow. Since she texted she wanted to take me and Ireland shopping for clothes. You can come. That way you can get her to warm up to you. And she will feel less nervous if Willow and I am their." She tells me. "Maybe she'll go the opera with you, me, and Hannibal then."

I nodded when we heard the creaking of the steps. Ireland came down the stairs. Rubbing her eyes. I blushed as she was only in panties and a tank top.

She hadn't seemed to notice anything that was going on as she stretched. "W-what's wi-with a-all th-the noise?"

"Sorry." Michelle says. "Hannibal stopped by and I may of litterly stabbed him in the back. Hannibel came in and listen. They were just leaving."

Her eyes then widened. "Wh-wh-what!? Wh-why ar-are th-they he-here?"

"I think they wanted to make sure the house was secure." Michelle says. "I will explain what happen after they leave." 

With that said both me and Hannibal left. 

(Ireland's POV)

"Wh-wh at's ha-happening?" I asked as I looked at Michelle.

Michelle sits me down at the kitchen counter. She then starts a lot of coffee.

"Hannibal came over." She says. "He picked the lock when I wouldn't open up. I stabbed him in the back with a kitchen knife. He then took it from me and we kind of made out."

I looked at her in shock that she would do that. "O-O-oh... I-I wasn't e-expectong th-that."

"It was good. That man sure knows how to kiss." She says. "But I now know something. He won't force me and he is willing to be patient. So that means Hannibal is probably like him. Won't hurt you or try to force you. So we are safe."

I looked down, she was scary that's for sure... "We-well tha-that's one go-good th-thing."

"Willow wants to take us out for shopping. I think Hannibel should come. Cause they want to take us out to the opera. It will make you more comfortable with her." She tells me. "If your not comfortable with it. We don't have too."

I looked down as I thought about it "I-I'll try..." I said. I didn't know if it was a good idea... but I'll never know if I don't try.

"Okay." She says. "We will still get back home." 

"Y-yeah." I agree. 

"Well I am going to get some sleep. Hannibal is a tiring man." She tells me.

"O-Okay... m-me too... I-I don't think w-we need t-to worry as much n-now." I said as we nodded and went to bed.

-Time Skip-

(Michelle's POV) 

I drank coffee as I made breakfast for the three of us. I had text Willow and she is picking us up in an hour. I told her Hannibal was coming. So if we needed it we would have more formal clothes. We are having omelets for breakfast. also toast and juice/cofee. I just hoped all went well today's and nothing happened that would cause drama.

Ireland came into the kitchen with Lena. I smiled at them as I plate the food and set out the food. They get to the table. Simple omelets. Cheese and egg for Ireland and Lena. While I had the same but with bacon. I didn't add any mushrooms or tomatoes. Since I did not know if Lena or Ireland were algeric to anything. We start eating.

It was peaceful, much more than last night, I could still feel his lips on. I shook my head blushing. I can't think of him like that. He is still a murder. I mean I accept I am attracted to him but doesn't mean I am going to be with him!

I focused on the food I had cooked, it felt good to know no one had to stay up. We finish with breakfast and soon. I am doing dishes then getting ready. 


	7. Shopping

(Willow's POV) 

I was nervous as I walked up to the house. Today I was going shopping with Michelle, Ireland, Lena and also Hannibal. But what is making me nervous is seeing Michelle. I was nervous I may screw up and make her think I'm weird. I blush as I look at myself. I was wearing a feminine flannel top and black legging. I tried to lpin attrative as I had my hair down and out of my face. And am wearing contacts. I didn't change myself to much... I had realized that I did like my hair better down. I knocked on the foot. I hear Michelle's voice say coming. She came out as she was in a white button up shirt and a pair of jeans. I blush seeing her as she smiled at me. 

"Hey Willow! Come on in." She says. "We're almost ready to go. Just waiting on Hannibel."

I smiled and nodded I walked in. 

She hugged me. "Sorry! But me and Ireland wrote stories with Will having a twin sister and I like that you are real!"

I blushed more and hugged back.

"These jeans give you a very pert butt." She says blushing. "Sorry if that is weird some things have to be said."

I blushed more but smiled. "T-thanks."

"Come in and have some coffee." She tells me grabbing my hand and leading me to the kitchen. Ireland was in the living room with Lena.

I nodded and sat down as I watched Michelle with a small smile "I envy how you can be so calm about being in a different world."

"Truth is my world was not the best." She tells me. "Though I miss my mom. Wondering if she thinks I tried to kill myself. She may not be the best mom but she does her best."

I smiled. "At least you're stuck around." I said as she smiled and laughed.

"Yeah, but think you could have turned out so different! I like you the way you are!" She tells me.

I smiled. "Thanks." I said as I took a cup of coffee. Though a knock on the door.

She goes to answer it and then comes back with Hannibel Lecter. My main psychiatrist.

I glared at her a bit as she rolled her eyes but sat next to me. Michelle poured her some coffee as well. Ireland comes in with Lena. She pours herself so coffee and have juice to Lena. Lena happily took it as she held the glass with two hands. Michelle and Ireland smile as they drink their coffee. 

-Time Skip-

We made it to the shopping area. And we are first doing bras and panties. Ireland had managed to get Will to watch Lena so that she wouldn't have to sit around.

Ireland had managed to get Will to watch Lena so that she wouldn't have to sit around. I looked at bras and panties with Michelle. She blushed as she looked at them. 

I smiled. "Hey we're all girls here, nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Yes, there is! I am imagine me in some of these. What happen to buying them in a packet. Not all this sexy shit!" She says.

I blushed as I imagined her in some of them but shook my head.

"I mean sometime I like to feel sexy. But I don't want to feel cheapish or whoreish." She tells me.

"Well you don't have sex for money so you are not a whore." I said as she smiled softly.

"Fine. I'll try some on." She huffs grabbing a couple panties and bras. 

I smiled. "Show me after alright? I want to see how they look."

She blushes crimson and pulls on my hand. Pulling me to the dressing room with her. 

"We are both girls right?" She asks.

I nodded as I looked at her. "Yes we are." I said.

We get in and she starting taking off her clothes. I couldn't help but stare at her pale skin. She looked beautiful, she really was in my eyes at least. I watched as she stood naked in front of me then slips on a pair of panties and bra she looked at me blushing.

I blushed as well. "That looks amazing on you." I said as I blushed.

"Are you sure?" She asks turning to look in the mirror. "I look like I want someone to tear this off me with their teeth."

I blushed. "that's... oddly specific." I blushed more as images popped in my head.

"Does it excite you?" She asks turning around and looking at me.

I blushed more. "I-I mean the idea i-in itself does... ma-maybe because I've never been able to feel comfortable with my body." I said. I never had, just don't know why, so when I hear people say such things, and sound so confident it really has more of an effect.

She walked up behind me. Wrapping her arms around my waist and leading me towards the mirror. 

"You know what works for me?" She asks. I shake my head. "I don't care what others think. I know that even if I was not seen as beautiful. I would still think. I am sexy. Though I am always not confident. I get insecure about my body all the time. Your beautiful Willow Graham. And I am sure if I saw you in these bras and panties. I would be excited."

I blushed madly at her words, I was happy to hear her of all people say that about me. I look at her as she smiled. I turn around and hug her. She squeaks but hugs back.

I blushed as I held her tight. "Thank you... no one has ever said that."

"Well it's true you are beautiful!" She says looking up at me. "And kind of sexy..."

I blushed at that and looked down with a small smile.

"Well we should finish up here. We still got to do more today!" She says as she starts taking off the bra and panties.

I nodded, the blush still on my cheeks as I helped take some of them. We finished and soon she found eight pairs of panties and bras. She also got to extra sexy sets just in case. As she said. She got dressed and we walked out. We were supposed to meet up.with Hannibel and Ireland who were looking around for clothes first. We basically switch stores then so it's not chaos. When we did meet up. Ireland was a blushing mess but holding hand with Hannibel. Michelle smiles.

"See, she's not all bad." Michelle said with a smile.

Ireland just simply nods blushing more. 

(Ireland's POV) 

I admit Hannibel isn't that bad. She was a bit overprotective and blunt. But she ment well. She did help me a lot since I was short and have short arms so I couldn't zip up dresses and shirts from the back. She did not perv on me either. She just gave me space and made me feel beautiful. I blushed as I remember it. 

"W-we-well we s-should switch." I say. I am nervous about trying on bras and panties and Hannibel seeing.

I just hope that she won't do anything... not only am I nervous, I also found her attractive so I knee I would probably be more of a stuttering mess than usual. We switch off and soon we are walking in the store. I start looking and blush even more at how sexy the panties and bras are here. I was embarrassed, I was used to just getting something simple... Hannibel and a staff women walks over to me. A light blush on her cheeks on Hannibel. They help me pick out a few things. So I could try them on. Then get them in a style I like. We go to the dressing room. I blush as I nervously look down.

"C-ca-can y-you l-leave?" I ask Hannibel not meeting her eyes.

She shook her head as I blushed and looked down, I knew she wouldn't, she never did leave me alone for long. I blushed as I took off my shirt and pants, it was weird to do it before someone else. I blushed more as I unhooked the bra and let my panties drop. I was strangely aroused being naked in front of Hannibel. I just prayed her sense of smell was not as good as Hannibal's. I quickly get into a bra and panties and then looked in the mirror blushing. 

(Hannibel's POV)

I blushed as I looked at her, I could smell her, and her body showed it as well. I saw her naked for a brife moment and I had to control myself from pinning her to the wall and eating her out.

She turned around and blushed as she looked at me. "I-I-I ca-ca-can't be-believe I-I-I'm we-wearing so-something s-so..." She trailed off.

I pull her into my arms. "You look breathtaking." I tell her.

She blushed more "I-I-I lo-look li-like a ch-cheap wh-whore..."

I grabbed her face in my hands. "You are nothing like a cheap whore. You are beautiful, warm, and kind. Nothing like a cheap whore." I tell her looking her in the eyes.

She blushed but closed her eyes before opening them again and smiling softly "Th-th-thank you..." She said.

I nod and kiss her Forehead she blushes. Soon she is changing again as I watch. Just to make sure she is alright. 

[Sure Hannibel -_-]

...She... she could get hurt, that why I was watching her. We soon finished up with eight normal pairs of bras and panties. Though a bit sexy. And I added to sexy ones I wouldn't mind seeing her in.

[Bad Hannibel!]

She was a bit embarrassed about it but she did buy them, well I payed for it but she did let me put them in the bag. Soon we left her a blushing mess. But still holding my hand. I see this as a large victory. Soon she will be mine completely. 


	8. Date

(No one's POV) 

Both Ireland and Michelle were getting ready for their 'dates' with Hannibal and Hannibel. Will and Willow are visibly jealous of Hannibel and Hannibal. Though they are babysitting. Michelle and Ireland were oblivious to it though. To nervous. God only knows what could happen tonight... things have been changing... Ireland is more comfortable around Hannibel. And Michelle has been more accepting of the idea of Hannibal. Though they both want to go back to their world.

They missed it... something both never thought they would think. "I-I ac-actually mi-miss m-my father." Ireland said.

"Yeah..." Michelle says. "I miss all my family... Don't worry we will find a way back home."

Ireland smiled softly. "Y-yeah!" She said, now feeling somewhat hopeful.

They here the knock on the door and go to answer it. There stood Hannibal and Hannibel Lecter. Looking perfect as always. Both blushed but smiled as they each took one if the twins hands. The twins lead them out to two separate cars. Hannibel, Ireland and Hannibal, Michelle. They made it to the opera. Where they took their seats.

It was a beautiful show,the singers were amazing and so was the orchestra as well. As it finish they got refreshments Michelle and Ireland were left by themselves as the spoke. A man walked up. 

(Tobias's POV)

I was going to thank most of the people here for coming as it wasn't a large amount of people thank god. That is when I saw a beautiful brunette. She was breathtaking though she seems shy. I could tell from her wringing her hands and her eyes looking around. I walk up nervous. Which is out of character for me. I then smile at her and her friend politely. She tenses slightly. 

"Hello, I hope you enjoyed the opera tonight. I was in the orchestra." I tell her.

She looked down. "Y-ye-yeah, I-I-I di-did, i-it sou-sounded am-amazing."

I blush lightly. She was so cute. "I-I'm Ireland." She tells me blushing. "Th-this i-is my f-friend Michelle." 

I nodded to Michelle. She smiles politely to me. 

"I hope to see you here again." I tell her.

She looked down, seemingly more nervous, more nervous when I walked over than before. "I-I'm su-sure we-we'll cr-cross pa-paths, S-Small town."

I nod and notice my boss I had to go. I didn't want to leave Ireland. But I had to.

(Fredrick's POV) 

I step up after the cello player left and smiled at the blonde. She looked at me and smiled back at me. I blushed she was beautiful in her dark red dress. She looked at me smiling more. 

"Hello, my name is Michelle. This is my friend Ireland." She tells me.

The brunette quickly waved as I smiled and nodded. "It's nice to meet you both, I think I heard about you two from Jack."

"H-how much did you hear." Michelle asks blushing.

"Just about the fact you two came here and we're attacked or something along those lines." That's what Jack told me, a bit odd but it could happen.

She nods her head and visibly relaxes. I knew now Jack Crawford had lied to me. 

"Well it is nice to meet you Dr. Chilton-" She stopped herself to late.

I tilted my head. "How do you know my name?" I asked confused.

"I-I-I..." She is a blushing mess now. 

"I told her." I hear a familar male voice. Hannibal walked into view and handed her drink which she takes it. 

I wanted to glare but kept my emotions to myself. "That would make sense, nice to see you Dr. Lecter." I said.

"You as well Dr. Chilton but are you bothering my date?" He asks wrapping a arm around her waist pulling her close to him.

"No, I simply heard about her from Jack and wished to meet her." I said though I was jealous.

"Hmmm. Well this nor the time or the place. Don't you think?" He states and asks. 

Michelle is blushing but paying attention lightly.

"Well they were here so it was more convenient." I said.

"Make an appointment with Jack Crawford." He tells me. "Rather rude to interupt someone else's date."

"It was fine Hannibal. Dr. Chilton did not know." Michelle says. "If anything he was very poliet." 

I knew she sense something in him. Probably jealousy towards me for interrupting his date. I scoff mentally at that. He looked at me, clearly unhappy before she spoke again.

"Besides... he wasn't trying anything."

I see Hannibal is the possessive type. Even though it is a first date. He does not want to let anyone else hit on her. Intresting. I looked at him jealous as he kissed her lips. Hannibel and Ireland came back from ever they were holding hands. 

"Are we ready to go Hannibal." Hannibel asks.

He looked at me one last time before he nodded. "Yes, I think so."

They left I glared at Hannibal Lecter's back. I did not know why. But I do not like the fact he is with Michelle. My Michelle. I didn't like it one bit... not at all.

-Time Skip-

(Ireland's POV)

We had said good night to out dates. Michelle walked in instantly taking off the heels. Lena was sleep on the couch with Will and Willow. I smiled. We grab blankets and place it on top of them. Though Willow in her sleep pull Michelle down on top of her. Holding her close. I smiled but squeaked when Will did the same. 

[Yandere senses. Even in their sleep.]

I blushed madly as he held me tightly as I knew I was not getting out of it. I eventually gave in and sighed before shaking him. "C-come o-on, b-both of th-them ca-can sleep in o-our ro-rooms since t-the couch i-isn't go-good for sl-sleeping on."

Michelle nods and shakes Willow awake as well. "Come on your coming to bed with me." She says. 

Willow blushes but nods. Will looks at me and I nod. Soon I am carrying Lena up to her room. I place her in bed then head to my room. To change. 

(Michelle's POV)

I knew that couches weren't comfortable, personal experience. You wake up restless and sore. I take Willow into my room and start stripping down to a pair of panties. Then throwing a loose t-shirt on. She blushed, I guess she was still tired and embarrassed about suddenly bring pulled to my room. I climb into bed and so does she. I roll over so I am facing her and soon fall asleep. 

(Willow's POV)

I blushed as I looked at her, I couldn't believe that I was in the same bed as her, we'll I could but I didn't think it would be so soon. Even if we weren't doing anything. She is asleep. I push the hair out of her face as I curl around her. She smiles and curls into me. I smiled more as I hugged her even closer. Soon I fell asleep as she sealed her arms around me. This was perfect I thought as I fall asleep. 

(Will's POV)

I couldn't exactly sleep, I just couldn't. Ireland was sleeping soundly beside me as she was curled up into a pillow. I look at her as I stroked her hair. Then she wrapped herself around me and was curled into me. I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead as she blushed and curled more into me. Soon I fell asleep arms wrapped around her. 


	9. Clarice and Chilton

(No one's pov)

The streets seemed silent, two people walked by an alleyway before being dragged in. The two looked to see two sandy blonde twins. They are quickly knocked out and dragged off to two cars. 

-Time Skip-

It was quiet in the house as Michelle was cooking for Lena, Ireland, Will, and Willow. The three of them were sitting on the living room as Lena painted Willow's nails and now was trying to paint Will's as Ireland giggles. Michelle set out food on the table. And called them in. She smiled at them as they are and Willow was careful with her nails. Will was careful too trying not to upset Lena.  
For two reasons, one: he didn't like seeing kids cry and two, because he knew Ireland wouldn't be happy with him. 

"The food is amazing" Willow said.

"Thanks." Michelle thanks her. "Should have seen me when I was first everything came from a box."

Willow smiled at Michelle happily with a love struck look in her eyes though no one noticed. They soon finished Willow offered to do dishes with Michelle. As they were doing them. They laughed and talked. Willow thought that this could be part of their life soon. As the finish they go to the living room and sit down together. The news is in and it was saying a murder Ireland quickly flipped it off. Lena looked at the television with tears in her eyes as Ireland quickly picked her up in her arms and stroked her hair to calm her down as she whispered things to her. Michelle sighed and asked if Will and Willow could leave. They nodded and soon it was calm in the house again. 

-Time Skip- 

(Ireland's POV)

I had dropped Lena off at a school that was suggested by Hannibel. Though I saw something... No someone that looked like they don't belong... It looked to be Clarice Starling. She was watching me. I blushed and she watched me. I quickly left to see Michelle. Who was cursing and glaring at her phone.

"Wh-what's wr-rong?" I asked worried.

"A certain Reporter may have wrote and artical about you and me." She says. 

"Wh-Wh-What!?" I said shocked as I began to go from one leg to the next while standing. 

"Apparently there was a leak. Plus this is not the first time this happen. A Clarice Starling was brought here. But she had no memory of Hannibal Lecter ftom her world." She tells me.

I looked at her and looked over my shoulder and saw her and pointed to her as Michelle looked.

"Damn Clarice!" She says. "Don't do that!" 

"I need to talk to you two!" She says.

Her voice was blunt and to the point, her figure seemed to be all work and no play. I felt my eyes water up as her voice scared me 

"I-I-I di-di-didn't d-d-do any-anything wr-wrong! I-I-I sw-swear! An-and i-if I-I did I-I'm sorry!" I said as I cried 

(Clarice's pov)ppl mbo

[Honestly that's how I react to authority- Ireland] 

"It's not anything you did." I whisper to her gently. "You are just to people who may know why those boys were killed." 

She nods tears still spilling out from her eyes. 

I felt awful. I did not want to scare her. I was trying to be as professional as possible since I am still new to being an agent. I looked at her before reaching into my coat pocket and pulling out my hankercheif as I wiped her eyes. She smiled at me and thanked me. I felt my heart warmed by that. A year ago I was brought to this world. It's a lot like my own. But things are different. 

It seemed that people were both more accepting of things and more negative about things, and the technology was quite impressive, though looking at some of the women who work in the building, I wondered why so much makeup? 

[the 80's, 90's were all about minimalist makeup or nude shades and now it's like "I'm gonna be like a male bird]

But Ireland seemed to be normal. She was also really cute. I liked her. I am nervous about talking to her on Agent Crawford's request. Who is black in this world. 

Which was fine by me really. I looked at the two. "So" I said as I pulled out their profile shots "Do you know these men?"

They looked at them and nodded. They said they hit on them. And they were vulgar.

"I-I do-don't ha-hate p-people... b-but th-the things th-they said." She said as she shuddered, a disgusted and scared look on her face. 

"Can you elaborate please?"

"Said things of us fucking them. Like the whores we are. Saying other things as well." Michelle says.

I clutched the notepad tightly in anger. "W-W-We ar-aren't! I-I-I ha-ha n-never... I-I have y-yet t-to gi-give aw-away my vi-virginity!" Ireland said with a blush as she held onto Michelle.

I nod my head in understanding. I take down the notes as I said I believed her. And told them there not whores. 

They weren't, really they weren't.thats when Ireland spoke up. "U-um..d-did... di-did Jack tell y-you a-about...?" I nodded as he had told me. 

They nod their heads and we talk for a bit. I could not help but stare at Ireland the whole time.

She noticed and blushed before she looked at me "I-I-I me-mean..w-w-well since y-y-you're here... I-I ma-may as w-well get i-it off my chest... s-so th-things aren't so a-awkward." I titled me head before she blushed. "Y-you w-w-were m-my fir-first cr-crush as a t-teen!"

I blushed crimson. My cheeks inflaming at that. I wanted to take her arms and kiss her. I mean... if she liked me would it really matter? She blushed more as Michelle stared shocked before smiling, I guess Ireland never would say that normally. 

[R.I.P Ireland, 2017-2017, died because she told a yandere she liked her]

I leave soon. Blushing crimson, I like, no love her. She is going to be mine. 

(Michelle's POV) 

I smiled as Ireland blushed. She confessed something that I thought she would never say. She was more shy then she seemed to be online and what I saw there was a big change in her normal behavior. She seemed more confident in herself. She would have never told someone that before. So I think this world might be good for her.

I smiled more at her as she blushed madly as I whistled. "Look at you~ gonna get some ass?" I said as she blushed more.

"W-what a-about you? Go-gonna get some D!" She says back making me blush crimson. 

"Oh my God! You did not just say that!" She says covering her face.

She blushed more as she held her face "F-F-For su-such a th-thing... t-to come out of my m-mouth!" She said embarrassed as I then smirked. 

"That's not going to be the only thing coming from your mouth." She blushed more.

There is a knock on the door and I go to answer it while laughing. I open the door to see Dr. Chilton. I smiled at him "H-hey" I said as I laughed loudly.

As Ireland hit the back of my head with a pen. I looked at the pen on the floor. Ireland grinned at me and Ireland grinning at me.

I blushed as I picked it up and chucked it at her before looking at Dr.Chilton. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"I read an interesting artical." He says. "Your not from this world are you."

I stared shocked before I nodded, no point in hiding it.

"Come in." I tell him. "Have some coffee while we talk." 

He nodded and walked in. I take him Ireland is in the kitchen and she winks. I blush. I then pour Ireland and Dr. Chilton both a cup of coffee. 

(Fredrick's POV)

I blushed as I looked at Michelle as Ireland had winked at us and left. "So what do you want to know?" She asks.

"I would like to know how this happened." I said.

"From what I know some box was being messed with by Beverly Kats. It open up two portals one with Ireland and her sister and one with me. We were pulled in." She tells me.

I raised an eyebrow, it seemed odd, but them being from other worlds were also odd.

"I know weird right." She says smiling. 

She reads it blushing crimson then tearing it up into little pieces. 

"What was that about?" I ask. 

"Nothing!" She says drinking her coffee.

I raised an eyebrow as her actions told me otherwise. I was curious but didn't push it.

We talk for some time till she looked at the clock.

"Well we have to go pick up Ireland's sister." She says. "See you later. Dr. Chilton." 

"Call me Fredrick." I tell her. 

"Alright Fredrick." She says smiling. 

I smiled back at her and got up, I knew that when I walked out and got in my car that she would be mine. Not Dr. Lecter's but mine. All mine. 


	10. Confront them

(Michelle's POV) 

Hannibal has been calling me nearly non stop. I know he killed those two men along with his sister. I don't want to speak to him. Not right now at least. I know Ireland feels the same way about Hannibel. But she would probably didn't want to talk to her ever again as she was now horrified. I don't blame her. I am too, but I was expecting something like this. They are killers, cannibals, and now yanderes. So I defiantly expected it, does not mean I am happy about it though. Ireland however didn't, she was more hopeful. But I knew it would happen, and I knew it wouldn't be the last of it. That's why I can't see him now. Even though he is very persistent. I am not going to because he will just make me angry right now. It's better if we have space. I didn't want to say anything that would set them off, God knows what they would do.

I hear a knock at the door. I get up and look in the peephole to see Hannibal Lecter standing there waiting. I sigh silently. Not wanting to open the door. But I knew he would have know I was here and opened the door as Ireland glanced from the living room. I sigh and unlock the door. Opening it to reveal him. He looks at me and smiled. I don't smile back. I stared at him annoyed instead.

"Hello Michelle. May I come in?" He asks. 

"If I say no will you leave and never come back?" I ask.

He shook his head as I sighed. "Come in." I said before he walked in, though he wasn't alone, of course he wasn't.

Hannibel walked over to Ireland she looked worried. I glare at the floor and lead Hannibal to the kitchen. 

"What do you want!?" I ask angrily.

He looked at me. "Those men deserved it, before you say anything those men were two escaped rapists, it was on the news."

"I know..." I said. "Doesn't mean I have to like what you do. Just because they were rapists. And prisoners. It does not justify you or Hannibal killing them!" I snap at him leaning against the counter.

He looked at me. "Had you been us and heard what they planned to do... to not only you two but Lena." he said. His eyes held truth in them.

"Fine..." I said. "You two were protecting us the only way you know how. Next time call the police." 

(Hannibal's POV)

I was disgusted by what I had heard those two say about doing to them. They were to be treated with respect and love. Not those vile acts they would have done. I take her face in my hands and kiss her lightly on the lips. She was here, she was safe, she was still mine. She blushed but I could tell she was still mad at me though less than before.

She leaned up and kisses my cheek. "Thank you." She whispers.

"It was all I could do at the time." I said as they were on their way to them. 

"Alright..." She leans her head against my chest. "I believe you. Honestly I don't care what would happen to me. But if they touched Ireland or Lena... I don't know what I would do."

I rubbed her back as I held her. She held me back holding onto me. She was mine. I would not let anyone hurt her. Ever. 

(Ireland's POV)

I sat away from Hannibel, everytime she would try and sit close I would move over though the couch was only so big so I didn't really have anywhere else to go. I didn't want to get up since Hannibal was also here and I was scared of both. She wrapped her arms around me. And held me close. I shook in fear as her grip was tight and her face blank with no emotion except for her eyes. Her eyes held love in them. Like she loves me the most and that she wants me safe. But I was so scared, but God knows what she would do if I didn't do anything so I hesitated to wrap my arms around her. 

"I'm sorry." She tells me. "I did not mean to scare you."

I looked down as I nodded as I held onto her.

"Those men planned to do horrible things to you, Michelle, and also Lena." She says. "I couldn't let them do that to any of you."

I clung to her more. I was still scared but she wouldn't hurt me.

I looked up at her and kissed her cheek as I could tell she was mad.

(Hannibel's pov)

I felt her soft lips meet my cheek. I knew she was still scared. But she was forgiving me in some small form.

I held her close and smiled though something was on my mind, I saw her eailreir talking to Clarice. I did not like the fact that Clarice was talking to my Ireland. Espically with the way Clarice looked at her. And from what I heard... I heard what Ireland said, and just thinking about it made me angry. Ireland had a crush on Clarice. That makes me so angry. Angry that some women like that could steal the attention of my Ireland! 

And how she still sounded like she did. I tightened my grip around her waist. 

I looked at her and kissed her lips as she blushed. "I love you."

She blushed more and burried her face in my neck. I smirk at her shy reaction. Though I wish she could return my feelings. She would eventually I'd make sure of it.


	11. Lena meets Adam Hobbs

(Lena's pov)

I smiled as I was colouring during lunch alone, no one really talked to me. I saw a boy who looks almost as old as my sister get shoved outside. I looked down sad and then looked at him. 

I got up and walked over to him "U-um hello..."

He looked up at me and I notice he looked worse for where. I sit next to him. 

"A-are you okay?" I ask.

He looked over and nodded as I pouted. "Hey... how old are you?" I asked.

"Eight." I tell him. 

"Really young kid." He says. "I'm Adam. What's your name?"

"Lena! And how old would you be?" I asked. 

"I'm 17." He said as I smiled. 

"You're close to my sister's age!" I said and pulled out a picture of her. "See?"

(Adam's pov)

I saw a beautiful brunette holding Lena in her arms. I blushed at that and cleared my throat. She was beautiful.

"That's my sister, her name's Ireland. We moved here a while ago from Canada." she said with a smile.

I blushed at that. She was so cute. I wanted to me at her. 

"We now live my Aunty Michelle!" She pauses. "She's not my aunt but she is my sister friend and they are really good friends. Michelle makes her happy. So she makes me happy!"

I smiled at that, I couldn't help it, this kid was so happy...

"Is your sister seeing anyone?" I ask before I can stop myself.

She looked.at me confused before smiling. "Nope! She doesn't think anyone would want to date her either."

I blink at that and mentally scoff. Who wouldn't want to date her she is beautiful and sounds lovely.

"Really?" I asked again, before I could even think about it as Lena nodded.

"Yeah, she was bullied a lot and the one significant other she had broke up with her on their anniversary..and was mean to me.thats actually the reason she stopped seeing them. It wasn't the anniversary that made her break up with them... it was the fact they were mean to me."

"She must love you very much." I say smiling. 

She nods her head grinning. Soon the bell rings and it is time for class.

I got up. "It was nice meeting you." I said before she stopped me 

"Hey, why don't you come over today? You're the one and only friend I have here."

I nodded blushing maybe I could meet Ireland. She smiles and told me to meet her at the front of the school when it ends. I nodded and smiled, thankfully... mom wouldn't want me to kill her. I know my mom is a killer. It's why we moved around a lot. Mom did not want to loose me. So I don't have friends and I don't date. I l  
Know mom is afraid of Loosing me. She doesn't even date. Afraid to loose family. She would never hurt a child though. And even if she tried to I wouldn't let her. I walked to class as I tried my best to focus on what I was being taught.

-Scene Change- 

(No one's POV) 

Michelle and Ireland were both just looking for jobs. Their fake papers just came in and they wanted something to do.

"I-I th-think that I-I may j-just work a-as a waitress... short hours s-so I-I can pi-pick up L-Lena f-from school a-and b-be home... it's from s-seven am t-to t-twelve p.m."

"That sounds good." Michelle tells her. "I think I could do that too and finnally focus on my wrighting no more porn scripts to distract me from it."

Ireland giggled a bit "T-that so-sounds g-good." Ireland said with a smile.

"Ireland?" Michelle asks. "Sh-should we stay?"

Ireland looked at her shocked before looking down. "I-I mean... i-it's so much better here... I-I would li-like to..."

"I agree, other than having Yanderes after us. I enjoy this world. I also like Hannibal a lot. I don't think I could be happy if I went back home." Michelle tells her. "I mean I miss my family and worry about them. But I am less stressed here. I haven't had issues since we came here."

Ireland nodded "A-and I-I wo-won't hav-have to li-listen t-to m-my fath-father's abuse." Ireland said, though she stuttered she was happy.

"Yeah!" Michelle cheers. "This is oddly a healthier situation for us both. You won't risk Loosing Lena to him either!"

Ireland smiled more and nodded. "I-I ju-just hope L-Lena mak-makes friends..."

"I'm sure she will!" Michelle says. "Though... we might want to tell her the truth. That we are not in our world anymore. Freddie's artical could have people tell her. I don't want her knowing from someone else."

Ireland looked down and nodded. "Y-yeah... I-I wi-will..."

"Just so she can trust you." Michelle says. "I hate lying to her. She is such a sweet kid."

Ireland smiled "I-I kn-know th-that" she knew it was best to do that.

"Ireland, if you could date Clarice would you?" Michelle asks looking at her a sly smile on her lips.

Ireland blushed a bright red and looked down, her hair going in front of her face "Y-yes..." She muttered quietly.

"We better not tell Hannibel that!" Michelle laughs. "But I think Clarice likes you~!"

Ireland blushed more as she felt like her face was on fire. "Wh-What ma-makes you say that?"

"The way she looked at you." Michelle says. "She looked like she wanted to take you on her arms and never let go!"

She blushed more. "D-Don't s-say things li-like that!" Her face was now a dark red. "Th-that is-isn't t-true..."

"I think it is. But okay." Michelle says. "You got to give yourself more credit. You are beautiful!"

Ireland blushed more but smiled. "Th-thanks... but I do-don't think she'd li-like me."

"I disagree. But okay!" She says. "Cause I see a beautiful and painfully shy women who needs to know she is a sexy gorugues women. I mean Hannibal is even head over heels for you. Why not Clarice?"

Ireland smiled and looked down "t-thanks..." She said as she smiled when her phone got a text.

Ireland blushed crimson. Michelle lifted a bro. 

"What is it?" Michelle asks. 

"C-Cl-Clarice j-just ask me o-on a da-date!" Ireland stutters out.

Michelle smirked. "I told you! get some!" she said as she winked.

Ireland blushed even more. Michelle just smiled and said she would cover for her. 


	12. Adam and Gabby Hobbs

(Ireland's POV) 

Both me and Michelle are walking from the coffee shop we got jobs at. It's a pretty lay back place. And we can work short hours. We are now going to pick up Lena. Michelle offered to come with me. She has been saying I should text Clarice back. I was nervous still, I mean..I was happy though. I texted her back quickly >if it's not a bother, I'd love to< I then put the phone down so I could start driving. Michelle grins at me and I blush. I am happy though nervous. We drives to the front of the school. That's where we saw Lena walking up with a boy. A boy close to my age.

I didn't recognize him but Lena was smiling as she held his hand. I got out of the car as she ran over and hugged me.

"Guess what!" She says. "I made a friend!" She cheers. 

I looked over at the boy and he looked at me blushing. 

"Can he come over?" She asks. "Please!?"

I looked at him "I-I-I'm I-Ireland, I-Ireland Maeyel [which is my last name and is pronounced May-L] I said and held a shaking hand out to him. 

He blushed and grabbed it. "Adam Hobbs." He says. 

(Adam's POV)

I blushed as our hands touched and she spoke to me. She was perfect! She smiled at me. "Lu-lucky you... wi-wish I had that last na-name, i-it's not ne-nearly im-impossible t-to say." 

I blushed more. I could imagine her with my last name and being my wife. I mean she was only two years older than me so it wasn't that odd. My dad was six years older than my mom. That was before he left us.

"W-Well... h-have you told an-anyone wg-where you're going to be?" I then realized I didn't and my mom was coming to pick me up.

I shooked my head no. She sighed. "How about I meet your parents and tell them okay?" She asks.

I nodded as she then smiled and Lena also smiled as well. I could not help but smile. These two are going to be important parts of my life. We waited for a while as my mother's car pulled up. She got out. She look tired but smiled at me brightly. She walked up and hugged me.

"Ready to go?" She asked as I looked at her.

"Actually mom..."

"H-he wa-was wondering if h-he co-could st-stay with my s-sister for a bit." Ireland stuttered out. 

She is so cute. 

(Gabby's POV)

I stared at the woman in front of me who was blushing, nervously playing with her hands. She was beautiful. I saw nothing but a shy and beautiful women before me. I wanted to kiss her. She was definitely scared I could tell, but she smiled at me.

The blonde behind her nods her head and looks at me. I say it is okay and I would pick him up in two hours. They smile and go to their car. After giving the address to me. 

-Time Skip-

(Ireland's POV) 

I smiled, I don't know why but I don't know these two. Michelle was biting her lip and she looked to be thinking hard. She then gasp lightly and pulled me in the kitchen.

"H-Huh?" I asked confused.

"Adam and Gabby are the Genderbent versions of Abigail and Garret. Like in our story transported to Hannibal." She whispers.

My eyes widen. "O-oh God..."

"Yes!" She says. "I knew there names sounded familar."

"A-A murderer... knows where we live."

"Well actually three... Gabby, Hannibel, and Hannibal... heh... there all cannibals..." She sinks on the counter stool. "Time to move..."

I sighed as I leaned on the counter.

"Hahahaha!" Michelle starts laughing.

I lift a eyebrow. "A-are you okay?" 

She nods covering her mouth. "It's just. We thought this is the world we wanted. Now that we have it... it's hahaha!"

I slowly scooted away from her "u-um... o-okay..."

"It's odd how... we wanted this. And now we are realizing how bad it can be. Not that kissing Hannibal Letter is a bad thing." She tells me.

I looked at her "I-I kn-knew it would b-be bad... w-well lu-luckily o-only tw-two are obsessed."

"Yeah!" Michelle smiles. "I think I would not be able to Handel more Yanderes. Yandere Hannibal is plenty."

I nodded as I looked over in the room and couldn't help but smile as I took out my phone and snapped a picture of the two playing. Michelle looks at it and awwwed. Soon it was time for Adam to go. And Michelle was going to head to the farmers market. We usually do it together. But she was going to do it alone today.

I smiled softly as Lena was waving and hugged Adam before he had left. Which I now have a video of to send to her. I sat down with Lena and I knew I had to give her an important talk. Especially if we are going to stay here.

"What is it?" She asks. 

"W-well, re-remember when w-we got he-here. We w-were in a l-lab." I say.

She nodded. "Yeah, I do... what's wrong? Are we going to get in trouble?"

"N-No!" I tell her. "It-It's just we a-are in a... a d-different world. We are no-not in ours..."

She tilted her head as I grew worried before she smiled. "Cool! So like the movies!?"

"Y-yeah." I say smiling. "Kinda li-like t-that."

I was glad she wasn't scared or sad or even angry. Soon we pop in a movie. And waited for Michelle to get home. 


	13. Bedelia

(Michelle's pov)

I walked down the aisles of the market, not paying attention to anything in general, I got lost in thought. I went to grab some fresh apples. My hand touched someone's hand. 

[Can you feel the love tonight!]

I pulled back. "Oh! Shit, sorry!"

I look up to see Bedelia. She looked at me and blushed. 

"It's fine." She says.

I assume she was embarrassed about this as well.

"Sorry... Bedelia. Go ahead." I say. 

"How do you know my name?" She asks. 

"You did not read Freddie Lounds artical. Me and my friend are from another world. In which this world is apart of a tv show." I tell her.

She titled her head and though "Oh... I believe I may have..."

"Sorry. I know it's weird having some stranger know who you are." I say to her.

She smiled a bit. "Its alright, I have seen and heard stager things."

"Trust me. It's strange. Knowing that you see Hannibal and his person suit. It fits him well." I tell her smiling.

She stared a bit shocked as I smiled more.

"Your right. I have seen other sides of Hannibal from the show and a couple from knowing him. He does not like to show it to others." I say. 

(Bedelia's POV)

I was a bit shocked at the information but more so her beautiful face and smile. She blushed as she picked up a couple of Apple's and payed for them. She smiles at me nodding her head. I nodded back as I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"So Bedelia, would you like to shop with me?" She asks.

I nodded. "It would be nice to have company."

"Cool." She says. 

We start walking and making small talk. I felt my heart flutter as she spoke. She told me this was not her body though. Which I found odd. I didn't push it though as she smiled and did most of the talking.

"I think we are planning on staying. Though I miss my family." She tells me.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said, sounding sincere.

"Yeah, but don't have to deal with verbal abuse, drug addict brother, distant mother. Perfectionist sister. Oh and my half brother who is was thinking about committing mass murder." She says. 

[True my half brother Christopher is talking about murder like some Charles Manson shit!]

I stared shocked as she sighed. "Well... I think it's best you are here." 'And with me.'

"Yeah, though I admit I find it hard to be around Dr. Hannibal Lecter. He is very..." She trails off blushing.

I titled my head as I felt jealous.

"Your attracted to him?" I ask. 

"Very." She says. "He came to the house we were staying at and kissed me like I never been kissed before."

I felt even more jealous, I'd have to talk to him about that...

Though Hannibal seems like the type who sees whoever he with as his." She says shaking her head. "He also does not like to share."

"Don't I know" I said as she laughed.

"Got you since you were retiring. So your his psychiatrist. And only his." She laugh more.

I smiled more, though it was only because if her laugh. We made it through the market and she laughed and smiled with me. I don't think I had ever smiled so much.

We finish with the shopping and she smiled at me. "It was nice meeting you Bedelia." She tells me.

"You as well." She said with a smile.

She gave me her number and then got in the car driving off. I blushed and looked at the number. I would be calling her very soon. 

-Time Skip-

I was meeting up with Hannibal, I needed to talk to him... If I was going to stay here. I had to make him know how I feel about him. And how I feel about his lifestyle. I mean I have killed before. But I did it to protect myself and someone else. And for him to kill for someone that doesn't belong to him is not alright. I got to his office. I made and unofficial appointment to speak with him.

He looked at me shocked "Bedelia..."

"No but I did meet her in person." I tell him.

He nodded as he suggested. "Yeah... I got a long lecture from her on the phone just now."

"Oh, I am so sorry!" I said blushing. "I may have mention somethings nothing to reveal your true nature though."

Hannibal looked at me. "Its alright really, I do belive I needed that talk."

"You are not good at sharing. What yours is yours. I know that. Hopefully she can help." I tell him. "I need to talk to you about a few things."

He nodded, at least he knew that he wasn't good at sharing. We walk in and I take a seat. I fidget slightly. 

"Hannibal, I understand your a killer. But you cannot kill for me." I tell him.

(Hannibal's POV)

I stared at her, though I was shocked by what she had said.

"I am attracted to you. And I have feelings for you." She tells me. "But I cannot be with a man who kills people just because they are rude. Or trying to keep me as theirs."

I sighed and looked down, I didn't want to let people who don't deserve life to kep living.

"I know you think that the rude don't deserve to live." She says. "But they do. Everyone deserves to live. Okay maybe not pedophiles."

I nodded at that, like the two men I had killed.

"But it doesn't give you the right to be judge, jury, and executioner." She says. "I know, I did not have that right and neither do you."

I nodded, I didn't want her to be mad at me "I understand..."

"Good. Cause I cannot see you anymore..." She says biting her lip. "Don't call me, don't visit, don't do anything with me. We're done."

I stared shocked at that, ...S-she... I couldn't believe it. But I nodded as she walked out. Once she was gone I glared at the ground, I wouldn't give up easily. She was mine. She knows this but she is trying to get away still. She sees me and knows what I am. But she thinks it is toxic to her. Well... it won't be so easy to get me away from her.

I already planned to go to the coffee shop she got a job at tomorrow. Just so I can keep and eye on her. I won't let her get away. Ever.


	14. Murders

(Michelle's POV) 

Me and Ireland dropped Lena off at school. We are now at work. I am nervous. I know it's not the last I have seen of Hannibal. But I know I am doing the right thing. Even if he is hot... and a good kisser, he was a killer and a cannibal, I couldn't love him... My morbid curiosity would drag me down. I would change. I could not and will not be with him. He is like a drug. I could easily become addict to him. But one day I will have to much and die from him. And that is why I cannot be with him... even if I want to be.

I heared the familiar jingle. I turn around with a smile. Only to frown. It was Hannibal. I didn't want to deal with him, I quickly walked into the back room. I took deep breaths and held the table. Soon I decide to make it clear to him to stay away from me. My shift is almost over. I quickly walk out and he drank coffee watching me. I finished my shift than walked up to him. Ireland left knowing I needed to do this alone.

I glared at him. "What the hell are you doing here!?" I asked as he looked at me. 

"Making sure you're safe, yes I know you don't want me but I am still going to be worried about you."

"I don't want you or need you worrying about me!" I snap. "In fact I rather never have met you!" 

It was a lie. But I have to make it clear. I don't want him. I couldn't have him in my life. 

He looked at me as he didn't even blink. "You're a horrible liar."

I bite my lip. "Fine... I just wish... no! Hannibal Lecter you are Toxic! A drug! I would become addicted to you and wide up lost or dead! I won't do that. Stay away from me or I will get a restraining order!"

I saw his eyes widen as I stomped away, if I stayed there any longer God knows I won't make a point. I hated doing this. I know he won't stop. But I need to draw this line. 

(Hannibal's POV)

I looked down at the coffee I ordered with a snarl as I heard a chair in front of me move and looked up as Ireland looked at me. "S-s-she kn-knows... pe-perhaps... i-if yo-you s-stop... y-you know... sh-she may gi-give yo-you a chance."

[In swoops Ireland. Come to spread love.]

"I just cannot stop." I tell her. "It's now a lifestyle." 

She nods. "Do-don't t-tell Michelle I t-told you th-this. B-but she h-has killed so-someone b-before. S-she k-knows m-more than you t-think."

I stared shocked before nodding. "Pe-perhaps t-thats wh-why she is s-so scared." She said. 

"She's scared she will become like me." I say. 

"Po-possibly." She says. "T-the man De-desreved i-it. B-but sh-she does not s-see herself a-as ju-judge, jury, and ex-executioner. S-she k-killed to pr-protect."

I nodded at that as Ireland smiled shyly. "Gi-give it s-some time..." 

"I want to be with her so much. I love her. To be her husband and have children with her. To grow old with her." I say. 

"M-maybe st-start small?" She asks. "T-take c-care... of m-muders, ra-rapists, p-pedophiles. Ma-make it a w-world she an-and your po-possible c-children can l-live in."

I nodded as she smiled again. "Thank you, that does help."

"I-I be-better get g-going." She tells me. "Go-Good luck."

I nodded as I finished the coffee before getting up and leaving, taking her words into consideration. If I did not kill the rude. And killed people who were the scum of the earth. I would be making it safe for her. And our future children. The thought of a grown adult touching them. It makes my blood boil. I have to show Michelle I am changing and it is for her. I wouldn't let her down...I can't let her down! Show her I can be a good man. The man she deserves someone who will protect her. And I'll make sure that I will on fact be that man for her. I will do a favor for Ireland. Change my sister's ways as well. This way they both know we are changing to be good enough for them. 

-Time Skip-

(Michelle's POV)

I sighed as we finished our work, at least Hannibal left. I was now at home. Waiting for a sign, a sign I was doing the right thing. My phone rings and I answer it. 

"Hello?" 

I heard Jacks voice on the other end. "We found two bodies... and we think that there is a message for you and your friend."

"Ok..." I say. "We will be there." 

We have time until we have to pick up Ireland about three hours. We can be to the crime scene and back. I get Ireland and we drive. I know she is nervous. 

-Time Skip-

We made it to the crime scene. I walk up to Jack and forced a smile. He didn't smile back, he looked worried and tired, Ireland stood behind me, not wanting to see the bodies. I walk towards them and when I saw one of them. I fell to my knees and started sobbing. Jack was next to me in a second I cling to him sobbing. It was my mom. My most important family member. 

Ireland screamed loudly as she fell back. Will was by her in seconds. She must of lost a family member as well. 

(Ireland's POV)

I stared in shock as my other sister Katie was slumped down, her once joyous blue eyes now lifeless. I soon cried. Will was next to me soon holding me. I sobbed. She was my second closest person in my family. And she was dead. 

-Time Skip-

(No One's POV) 

Ireland and Michelle sit in Jack's office. Michelle cried every year in her body. She was now starring at the floor. Ireland cried every bit of her as well. They were waiting for a ride. Since they were not stable to drive. Hannibel is coming to pick them up. While Hannibal is picking up Lena. It was hard. Michelle was in shock. She could not comprehend that her mom is dead. The message was clear. The Killer was coming after Ireland and Michelle. But first he was going to destroy them emotionally. He took to close people to them and killed them. 


	15. After Effects part 1

(Michelle's POV) 

I was curled on my bed and my arms are bleeding onto some paper towels. I hated life right now so I cut my arms. I don't know if Ireland knew, I knew she was sad but she stayed happy for Lena, though I could hear her crying at night. I lock my bedroom door so Lena wouldn't walk in and see the blood. I use to cut a lot. I am used to all this. I know how to hide it. Though it was something stupid,it didn't solve problems and only made more problems in the long run. I just help get my feelings out. And it's better than drinking or doing pot. I have done both. I heared a knock on the door.

I quickly threw everything under the bed. "O-one sec."

I pulled on some bandages and a long sleeve shirt. I open the door to see Ireland with Hannibal. I try to close the door but he held it open. Ireland loomed at me worried, of course she would have known...

"I- I'm fine." I lie. "I really am."

"I-I-I kn-know you're l-lying." Ireland said.

I bite my lip as fresh tears came to my eyes. Being in a world that is not the same as my mom. But at least she was Alive. It's just to much. 

(Hannibal's POV)

I hugged her tightly as I rubbed her back, hoping to bring SOME comfort to her. She pulled away from me and sat on the bed. The more she moved the more her arms bled. I could smell it. Normally I enjoy it. But knowing she is the one bleeding. It helps with nothing. 

Ireland left to give us some space and talk to Hannibel. We are both worried about our loves. But I was more concerned since Ireland actually WILLINGLY called us saying something was off. When she open the door. I could smell the blood instantly. I knew she had been cutting herself to deal with this. I hated I did not stay with her when she got home a week ago. From what I heared she hardly eating and only goes to work. Other than that she curls in her bed all day. And now she is cutting.

I should have known... I should have known this would have happened. I held her tightly, I wasn't going to let this happen.. I pulled off her shirt she covered her arms. I took them and looked them. Taking off the bandages. She cried silently as I brought out some cream and other things. Ireland gave me them saying I might need them. She was a good friend. I am glad Michelle has her in her life.

I felt my own tears in my eyes as I looked down at the cuts as I cleaned them out. She just let me cleaned them out. She looked at the slightly deep cuts. And then she started sobbing. 

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She sobs.

I looked at her, I knew this would take a while for it to get better.

"I-its my fault my m-mom is dead! All I wanted was to be in this world! I am now and she is d-dead..." She swallowed hard. "L-last thing I told her is I hated her... th-then to her I go missing and she ends up murder! I am a horribel daughter!"

"You are not! What happened here... it's a way to break you down, I don't know who exactly did it but whoever had brought that strange box, they did this."

"I said I hated her! Then I disappear. She probably thought I killed myself... Dead in some ditch! And now I can never take that back! At least she was alive and I could test easy knowing that... But now... now she's gone!" 

I looked at her. "Hey, listen to me, whoever did this won't get away with this, I'll make sure the police find them."

"I don't want the police to find him!" She screams. "I want to suffer and to die the worst death imaginable! I want to kill him I want to look him in the eye when he dies!" 

I stared shocked. "Didn't you want me to stop killing people?"

Yes! But that was for simply rude people who are just idiots and jerks!" She screams at me wanking her arms away. "My mom protected me as much as she could! This man took her from the safety of her world and snuffed out a strong women. The most important person in my life! He doesn't deserve to have three meals a day and a bed to sleep in! Plus time off for good behavior!"

I glared at the ground. "Then I'll find the man, he deserves to die" I said.

She looked at me and kissed my cheek. "Thank you."

I nodded and held her close to me. We lay down. And I hold her closer to me. 

"Ca-can you stay the night?" She asks. "I-I don't want to be alone..."

She curls into me and mumbles a thank you. I nodded and smelled her hair. Her scent was intoxacting. 

She chuckled softly. "Did you just smell me?"

I smiled a bit. "Maybe I did."

"I hope I don't smell bad..." She says blushing.

I smiled. "No, you smell a bit like blood but I don't mind."

She scoffs. "Of course you don't you kill and eat people!" She smiled at me then frowned. "I'm sorry..."

I nodded "It is true but that's not the reason, I don't mind it because you still smell like you."

She blushes and burries her face in my neck. I loved when she does that.

I smiled at that, she was too cute.

Out of no where her stomach made its self known. She pulls away and blushes more. "S-sorry. I may have not eaten in three days..."

I looked at her, getting up and picking her up in my arms. "Then you are going to eat."

She blushes and looks at me. "C-can I get your... 'fine cuts' of meat...? I am curious."

I looked at her shocked before nodding and bring her downstairs before telling her I was leaving to get some. 

She nodded blushing more. She stood up and kissed me passionately. "Thank you for being here."

I blushed more but smiled and nodded. "No problem."

I left as she curled on the couch smiling and wrapping herself in a blanket. 


	16. After Effects part 2

(Ireland's pov)

I looked down at my hands as I cried loudly, unable to speak. Hannibel is in my room with me. She is holding me. Just letting me cry. I knew I wouldn't be able to talk properly. She pulled out a dry erase border and marker. She handed it to me and waited patiently. 

I looked at it before wiping my tears, it would be easier to talk than using my shaky hands. I grabbed her and pulled her close to me. "I-I-I mi-mi-miss her!"

"It's okay." She tells me. "Me and Hannibal will find this man. We will take care of it." She promises.

I cried more as I couldn't get the image out of my head. My little sister... she was 14 years old...

"M-Me and h-h-her... w-we fo-fought a-a lot... sh-she said sh-she hated me..."

"She didn't mean it!" Hannibel tells me. "She was just a teenager. They say things they don't mean."

I looked down. "I-I k-know... i-i'm still technically one... b-but still..."

"I know. It's hard to hear that." She tells me kissing my lips lightly. "We will make the person who did this pay. He won't hurt you ever again."

I nodded as I held her close. "Thank you..." I said as I kissed her lips quickly.

She smiled at me and then wiped my tears away. "Do you want to check on your friend?"

I shook my head as I saw her go downstairs making me smile that she got out. She is on the couch smiling and blushing. I think seeing Hannibal made her very happy. I sit next to her and she smiles. 

"I am sorry I made you worry." She tells me.

I smiled. "I-It's okay." I said as I hugged her tightly.

"Thanks for calling them." She adds. "I really needed to talk to someone. Espically someone who just wants us happy and loves us."

I smiled more as I cuddled into her side, I was glad to have been stuck here with her, but the throbbing sadness still lingered

"Would you like anything to eat? I have some food in the car." 

Hannibel asked. "N-no it's o-okay I'm a v-vegitarian."

(Hannibel's pov)

I thought so. 

I nodded my head. "It is vegetarian. I tell her. I was unsure of having a meat dish for you two. Since I did not know."

She smiled and then nodded, even though there was some meat. It was such a small trace and I know she will love it. But I won't tell her there is meat. Michelle blushed. 

"Sorry I am a lover of meats. And... I asked Hannibal if he could bring some of... the finer cuts..."

Ireland looked at her shocked as she shrugged. "Oh don't even!" She said as Ireland laughed a bit.

"Y-you and yo-your morbid curiosity." Ireland laughs. 

Michelle blushes. "If it's good it's good! Besides all meat is murder!" She smiles.

Ireland looked at her. "Th-that's wh-why I'm a v-vegitarian."

"I I understand. And I respect your choice. Just let me have meat!" She laughs kissing Ireland's cheek.

I stared at them, though I would be lying if I said I wasn't the slightest bit mad about it though I never showed it. I know they don't love eachother that way they are just friends. Plus they both been through similar situations. I just tend to be easily jealous, like at the Opera. I saw that Tobias was flirting with her. I did not like it one bit. She was mine. I will except Michelle cause they are such good friends and are not intrested in eachother like that. But I will not let anyone try to take her away from me. 

They didn't deserve her, only I did. Just as my brother only desreves Michelle no one but us desreves them. We were better in every way for them. They just needed us and the family's that we would make together. Not anyone else. And we both would have families with them.

Hannibal walked in with some meats that were fresh. Michelle smiles at him and we went into the kitchen. I had texted him to bring up my 'vegetarian' casarol. I put in the over and Hannibal and I started the lunch for us and Michelle.

Ireland was smiling as she looked down at her phone blushing as I looked over her shoulder when I saw Clarice's name. I felt my blood boil at that. Part of me wanted to snatch that phone away and put it down the garbage disposal. 

"What is making you all happy?" I ask.

She jumped and blushed and I don't think she even thought before she spoke about it. "C-Clarice a-asked me on a d-date a-and I said y-yes."

Michelle's looked at me nervous. Ireland look like she wanted to crawl in a hole. I glared at the phone. 

"Why did you say yes?" I ask cutting meats.

She looked down. "I-I had a crush o-on her si-since I w-was 13..."

I growled inwardly. 

"Don't blame Ireland! Hell I had a crush on her as well. Ireland can go on a date. I am sure Clarice we be a perfect Lady. She is from a different time." Michelle says. "All old fashion."

"I-It's o-only t-twenty y-years..."

I glared more as I gripped the table. 

"Hannibel it will be fine. I am sure Clarice won't get frisky." Michelle says. "It's just one date."

I looked at her as Ireland blushed as she had said frisky.

"Besides Hannibal if you knew how we felt about you when we wrote sex scene about you." Michelle says. "Ireland defiantly wants you."

Ireland blushed more as she bit her lip.

"Sorry Ireland but it had to be said." Michelle says hugging her. 

Ireland nod. I smile at her and kiss her lips. Taking her in my arms. She blushed madly as she kissed back. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her close to me she grips my shoulder and moans as I stick my thing in her mouth. I realized then that she may just en enjoy when I was in charge. I smirked as I dominated her mouth. Testing to see if she is a submissive.

She moaned as she held onto me tightening her grip and letting me do what I wanted I saw Michelle smirk as she walked out the room and took my brother with her and winked at me. I smirked and kissed her deeper. Soon she is kissing back shyly but giving me control. I smirked at that, so she was a submissive, that didn't shock me though with her personality. She pulls away gasping for air I start kissing her neck. She blushed and bit her lip as she let out rigid gasps for air. I bit into her neck lightly once I found the door that made her moan most. And started sucking on it.

She blushed more as she moaned out "H-Hannibel..."

I only pulled away when there was a hockey on her neck. She blushed and clung to me. Burying her face in my chest shyly. I smirked and pulled her closer as I burrowed my face in her hair and smelled her hair. I loved her scent. It was so intoxating.

She blushed more. "D-d-did... yo-you just smell me?"

"Yes. I did. You smell Delicous." I tell her smelling her again to prove my point.

She blushed as I smirked again, when she buried her face into me I could see the mark on her neck. Now Clarice will know she's mone. I ask her to set the table and she left her phone I quickly sneak a picture of the hickey and texts it to Clarice. I smirked and turned the phone off. I couldn't wait to see her reaction as I also had her number. I knew she would know it was me since I was slightly in the picture.

I smirked and then brought out dinner. And brought out the dishes. Setting the table.

I smiled as I sat across from her as she was still blushing. I took a piece of the food from her plate as she tilted. Her head before she blushed when I held it out to her. "I-I-I'm p-perfectly capable o-of eating..."

"I know but I want to feed you." She tells me. 

Michelle smiles and winks at that. She blushed and opened her mouth as I smiled. She ate the food blushing and looking at me. She moaned as the flavor hit her tongue. I smirked proudly at that as she blushed. Michelle was enjoying her food as well. They are both eating human. One being aware of it. The other unaware.

Though she seemed to enjoy it a lot...~ Which was perfect.


	17. Ireland's Date with Clarice

(Ireland's POV) 

I got into a shirt and skirt. I blush as I look at myself in the mirror. Tonight is my date with Clarice. Michelle is staying home and watching Lena. She told me to have fun and not worry. But I was worried about her... but with my sister aim sure she'll want to stay with her at all times. Lena has come attach to Michelle. Calling her Aunt Michelle. Michelle adored Lena as well. They are close and they enjoy coloring together. Michelle said is was theruptic. I am glad they get along so well, I just hope... that she is safe.

Michelle says she would rip apart anyone who harmed Lena. She was protective of Lena. I was still worried though. She is like a daughter to me. And rightfully so too of course, she was my little sister. Though I heard a knock at the door. I open the door and see Michelle. She smiles at me. 

"Are you ready?" She asks.

I nodded as I blushed. "I-I think so..."

"You will have fun." She tells me. "I am sure Clarice will live the time with you."

I nod my head. She nods smiling and leads me to the living room. Lena is at the coffee table coloring. I sat down as I waited for her to come as my leg was bouncing nervously. There is a knock at the door. I get up to answer it and there stood Clarice. I blush as I was nervous. I looked at her, she was still as beautiful as ever... She blushed as she looked at me. I felt more nervous. She smiles at me. 

"Hello, Ireland." She greets. "You look beautiful." 

(Clarice's POV)

I saw her blush at my words as I smiled "T-Thank you... y-you do too..."

I smile and blush more. I took her by the arm after she said good night to her little sister a friend. I led her out to my car. I open the door for her. She blushes. I loved seeing her blush it was so cute. But I remember what I saw on my cellphone the other day. It  was a hockey from some women. It made my blood boil. I knew the women it was a psychiatrist named Hannibel Lecter. And that made me even more angry about it, I was more that mad about it.

But she is going on a date with me. Not Hannibel Lecter. No she will be with me tonight. I will sweep her off her feet and make her forget all about Hannibel. It will be like she never existed~ I couldn't have anyone else be with her. I never felt attracted to anyone like this before. Male or female. So when I saw her and felt what I felt. I knew she was ment to be mine. 

I had actually never felt like this towards women, it wasn't even accepted back then. Where I was from the time was different. And if you were with someone of the same gender. You were vile, disgusting, and a sinner. But it is far more accept in this worlds time period.

And before I would be lying if I said I was one hundred percent with it... I wasn't that supportive really... But now I see. That it was love. Not some sort of sin. And if it is a sin. I do not care. I love this women. I can imagine sharing everything with her. I felt stupid now for disliking what they stand for... because I know how they feel. It should not matter who you love. As long as your happy with them. Same sex couples just wanted the right to live as straight couples. And to have families. And I wanted that with her, I wanted a family. I would love to see her pregnant. Rubbing her swollen belly and my arms wrapped around her. It would be perfect, I looked over at her as I smiled. 

She smiled back at me shyly. She was perfect. I brought her to my home. We made plans that I would cook a vegetarian meal for her at my home. I was excited about this. I have her all to myself. Anything could happen. I hope that if I try to kiss her she won't reject me. I just want to be with her. And I know I should take it slow. But part of me wanted to take her up to my bedroom and make love to her.

But I also don't know if she would want that so soon. Then again she did say she had a crush on me... But I should take it slow. I never kissed a women before. Let one made love to one. I want our first time and all the times after to be wonderful. I didn't want her to think I only wanted her for her body. I wanted to make her feel loved, beautiful, and perfect. And for me to make her feel like that. 

Not anyone else, just me, she is mine. I drove to my house as I opened the door as she blushed but then smiled and held her arms out. I took her arm. And we walk into my house. She sits at the table and I start making dinner. She offers to help me. I nod and we start cooking. She smiled as she sat on the counter as she couldn't reach the cabinets otherwise. It was cute actually. I giggle at that and kiss her cheek. I couldn't stop myself. I just loved her so much. She blushed and smiled at that as she hid her face with a table cloth close by. 

I smile at her and pull the cloth away. "You don't have to be so shy. Though it is terribly adorable."

She blushed more. "S-sorry"

"It's alright. You don't have to be sorry. Your beautiful." I tell her.

She blushed more before kissing my cheek. "Y-you are too... and..." She trailed off. 

"Huh?" I asked as she blushed more.

"A-and... s-sexy" She muttered.

I blush and kiss on the lips. She gasps but kiss back. I smiled at that as I pulled her closer to me, I knew she would accept me. She wraps her arms around my neck and licked my bofrom lip. I blushed at that as I opened my mouth, taking her waist in my arms.

She puts her tongue in my mouth searching it shyly. She was blushing crimson as her eyes slowly closed and she moaned quietly. I smiled at that as I took her legs and wrapped them around my waist as she blushed more but didn't pull back. I slip my tongue into her mouth and we fight for dominance. I won and when I took control she moaned loudly.

I smirked at that,so she was more submissive...~ She pulls away panting and blushing. I smile at her then start kissing her neck. She moans as I got a certain spot. I start sucking and biting it lightly. She moaned louder as I smirked and bit down harder and sucked on the mark to make a hickey. Next time she sees Hannibel. Hannibal will know she is mine. And only mine, I wouldn't allow her to have her, not now and not ever.


	18. Alexander and Maria

((No one's POV) 

Michelle sat in the lab. She was thinking if using the box would be the right thing to do. Going back to her world. She wanted to stay but she wanted to go as well. The box starts to glow and she jumps away. Soon to people appeared on the floor. 

Alexander her long time friend lay there on the ground. She gets next to him and checked his pulse. The girl she did not know though. She tilted her head as she took out her phone and snapped a picture to see if Ireland knew the other person. A few minutes later a text was sent back saying it was. It was Maria, she used to be her girlfriend. Michelle blushed and text Ireland to meet her at the lab. She started smacking Adam cheek lightly to wake him up. He open his eyes and looked at her. 

"Who are you." 

"It's me Michelle. Once Maria wakes up and Ireland gets here I can explain." She tells him. "It's a long story."

He nodded as they waited for Ireland to come as Maria woke up. Ireland walked in and she was by Maria's side in an instant. Soon Maria was sitting up looking around confused. She groaned and held her head as she sighed.

"Alex. You remember that show Hannibal. Well we are in that universe." Michelle tells me. "We can't tell anyone that though. We may of attracted Hannibal Lecter and his female version Hannibel Lecter."

Maria looked at them. "Attracted...?" She said. "Like hell I'd let a killer be with Ireland!"

"Shhh!" Michelle said. "They threaten both our lives and Ireland's sister life if we told anyone. So we are at a lost of what to do. We just keep quiet."

Maria calmed down after a while as she glared at the ground and Alexander looked down as well.

"Alex, sorry you were brought here." Michelle tells him. "But it looks like we're stuck." 

"Y-yeah..." Ireland says. "Bu-But ar l-least were here to-together."

Everyone nodded at that, they weren't separated yet and that was a good thing.

(Alexander's POV) 

I looked at Michelle and blushed. She is still the same. Even though she looks different. But it never matter how she looked. I was still shocked that I was in another world completely. Though I am glad Michelle is safe. I was worried when she dropped off the face of the earth. At least I know that she was safe now... Though I did not like the thought of a killer cannibal being attracted to her. It made me want to punch him or her in the face. Whichever one was after her.

"Michelle are you alright?" I ask. 

"Yeah. I think everything will be fine. I missed you."

I smiled at that. "I missed you too" I said as I hugged her.

She kissed my cheek as Hannibal and his female version walked in. Must be his twin. They didn't seem happy when they saw both of us holding Michelle's and I'm assuming Ireland's hands. Michelle blushed and looked at Hannibal. The Ireland blushed looking down.

"Who are these two?" Hannibal asks

"This is Alexander he is my friend from our world. That is Maria also from our world but Ireland's friend." Michelle says. "This is Hannibal and Hannibel."

Maria and I glared at them as they glared back at us.

"Sorry they are a bit protective." Michelle says. "Alex has been with me through everything. And we may have dated. My Alex with me and Maria with Ireland."

Maria glared as they nodded and I looked down, I knew I couldn't trust these two.

"I think we should go." I say. "Sorry but we know who you are what you do. And honestly I want neither of you around these two women. I will only keep quiet cause Michelle asked me too."

I saw their glares worsen and Michele and Ireland tense up as they then looked at me speaking in synch.

"She is mine!" 

"Hold it right there Lecter's!" Maria says. "These two women belong to no one. They are not belongings. And now way am I letting Ireland be with one of you Putas!"

They both glared as Maria continued to shout Spanish insults one after the other as Ireland had to hug her, crossing one arm over the other above her chest as a means of restraint.

"Now now." Michelle says. "This is not the time to be saying insults. And you two kill either of these two and I will kill you."

I smiled at Michelle as the two nodded "Maldito antropófaga coño." Maria spat.

(Which is Spanish for "fucking cannibalistic cunt")

"Hannibal and Hannibel." Michelle says. "We never ever had sex with them. Alex and Maria are both Asexual. We couldn't sleep with them even if we wanted too."

(Man, Maria can be so sweet but angry to anyone who could hurt me

The two shared glances before they nodded and sighed as Maria and I still glared.

"But they are protective of us. Hell Alex was in the Army and is probably willing to kill you both." Michelle says. 

"Yes!" I say. "Stay away from them, espically Michelle. She is the love of my life. I won't have her in a relationship with someone like you!" 

(Hannibal's POV)

I glared at that, these two would be the hardest obstacles as of right now. I glared at that, these two would be the hardest obstacles as of right now.

Adam glared back at me. "So you been with her through everything?" I ask. 

"Yes." He says taking her into his arms. "I assume you are attracted to her. But you are not good enough for her never will be."

I glared more at that but held my tongue.

"Alex, play nice." Michelle says. 

He smiles at her and kisses her cheek making her blush crimson. I glared more at that as I clenched my fists, I'm sure my sister was just as angry. They walked out Maria glared at Hannibel and Alexander me. They both also had their hands intertwined with our loves. We both hated this, I was ready to rip his heart out. They were both so close to accepting us. Now these two worthless people from their world. Thinking they can steal them away.

And trying to ruin the progress we made with them... I wouldn't allow it.  
They were ours simple as that. No one is going to take them away from us. Ever. 


End file.
